


中戏校花

by Qianyei



Series: zxxh [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, zxxh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianyei/pseuds/Qianyei
Summary: 纯属虚构





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构

段弋径直走到舍友占好的座位上坐下，把书包往背后一扔，趴在桌子上合上眼，早上一二节的毛概课可不就是让人补觉的吗。

旁边的宁誉不识相地凑过来在他耳边说：“小伙儿，知道今儿谁回来了吗？”

段弋眼皮也没抬一下，鼻子胡乱哼了一声算是应付。

宁誉也不恼怒：“校花回来了。”

段弋顿了一下，睁开一只眼。宁誉看他的样子就知道他来了兴致，继续兴冲冲地说：

“听说是主动向学院请求搬回来的，车刚刚到宿舍楼下了，正在往上搬东西，看样子住的时间还不短。”

段弋算是彻底没了睡意，起身靠在椅背上，拿出水杯喝了口水，盯着讲台不知名的一个地方问：“为什么回来？”

“说是为了期末考试排练话剧方便，但他本来住的房子离学校也不远，大家都在议论，但都闹不清楚……”

“是吗。”段弋把杯子放在桌子上，轻稳的一声闷响。

上午四节课过去了，大家翘首以盼的人一直没出现，连老师都有点悻悻的感觉。下午没有课，段弋和宁誉商量着午休后去打场篮球，然后就在二三楼的楼梯分开了，宁誉回了他二楼的宿舍，段弋顿了一下，也上了楼梯。

自己竟然有点紧张。他在内心自嘲了一下。有什么大不了的，自己住了将近一个学期了什么不比小明星熟悉，该紧张也是他紧张才对。

不过，本来以为他再也不会回来住的。

易烊千玺。

把这四个字在脑海中细细咀嚼过之后，段弋有一瞬间失神。

——————————————

易烊千玺校花这个名头，说起来还是军训时候男生中间私下叫起来的。

他的身份特殊一点，开学报道当然是去了，但报道完了以后又立马赶回剧组拍戏，过了两天才回来和大家一起军训。这种还没开始学习就有戏接的资源总会让某些人眼红，平白无故说了几句酸话。但大多数同学还是嘻嘻哈哈地很快接受了他。怎么说呢，入校艺考成绩第一，本人有着出色的硬件条件，也没有明星架子，礼节得当地跟大家打招呼，嗓音低软带着谦逊，又给大家都准备了礼物，末了被大家含蓄地开玩笑还不气恼，低头笑得好看，有什么理由不接受这样的明星同学呢。

变故发生在那天开始军训以后。那天新来的易烊千玺在队列里格外引人注目。同样都是在骄阳下站军姿流汗，一眼瞟过去总能看见一个肤色比旁人白几个度的小脸，汗湿的刘海一部分贴在额头上，一部分被风卷起来缱绻在头顶，眸子被热熏得湿漉漉的，瘦小的骨架穿着有些宽大的军训服，怎么看怎么想让人一把把他搂过来护着，就连鬓角旁边嫩白脸颊上的汗仿佛都比旁人的清澈一点。

不知是谁先注意到了，然后趁教官转身的时候用眼神一传十十传百，大半个队列的男生都注意到了汗湿的迷彩T恤贴在易烊千玺背上勾勒出的线条。难道是军训服腰带扎太紧的原因吗，为什么总感觉这人的腰细屁股翘得有点过分了。

那个下午队伍里的男生大概都比之前更口干舌燥一点。

第一天军训结束后易烊千玺稍微收拾一下东西就离开了。他一走后旁边的男生炸开锅般的讨论。

“我艹，之前怎么没注意过小明星还有这种风情？！”

“我之前跟你说过的啊，真人就是又瘦又小，腰细臀翘，笑起来有卧蚕有梨涡甜得像个女孩子的那种！”

“哇哇真的是眼见为实啊，没想到身材这么好，感觉他还有点奶子呢。”

“什么奶子啊，这叫胸肌懂不懂？”

“你们别这么低俗行不行，对着人家一个未成年小明星yy得起劲了？”

“行行行，这不是之前没见过，今天整得太激动了嘛。”

“我年初就见过他了，艺考的时候他就站在我后面。”

“真的假的？那你跟他说话了没有？”

“这么大好的机会我能放过吗。我跟你们说，他可真是玄乎，我盯着他的眼睛说了两句话，差点把准备好的东西全都给忘了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈我看是你没出息，照你这么说他难不成还是什么眼睛带着勾子的妖精？”

“嘿你还不信我？！”

“今天信了，之前这不是没注意嘛，在网上看着可没觉得他有这种气质。”

“什么气质？”

“你说呢？”

“难道是…骚气哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“哈哈哈哈哈我看你是精虫上脑看谁都骚！”

“小点声，咱们回去再说，先换衣服去小吃街吃饭去。”

“……”

段弋在旁边静静听着，末了仰头喝了一大口矿泉水，宁誉瞅了一眼他的脸色，倒是没去凑热闹，也顺势坐在他旁边。

最后宁誉忍不住问了一句：“咱们系草段少爷离他那么近，就没有……生出点什么别的想法？”

易烊千玺在队伍里的位置正好在段弋的斜前方。

段弋凉嗖嗖的目光飘过来，宁誉立刻实相地闭嘴。

“走吧，先去吃饭，驰哥约了晚上八点。”

宁誉感觉他整个人气场都冷冰冰的，也不敢再说什么了，悻悻跟着他起身收拾书包。

段弋拿起喝完的矿泉水瓶，盯着瓶身残留的晶莹水滴，不由得想起了烈日下自己斜前方那张沾着同样晶莹汗水的侧脸。

人生前18年受到的良好教育使得他倒没有像旁人那样生出那些腌臜心事。

他只是觉得，少年身姿挺拔，修长利落，像某种窈窕却生机勃勃的植物。

——————————————

后来的军训倒是没出什么大的变故。这种腌臜事情当然没有人会拿到明面上说。倒是易烊千玺和系里男生的关系越处越好，不过校花这个称呼在男生私下也叫开了。公主的性格，妖精的身体，可不就是校花吗。2018级中戏表演系内定的罢了。

而段弋和易烊千玺唯一的一点交集，发生在军训结束的那一天。

表演系的程主任说要请大家去唱K，饱受军训摧残的同学当然是欢呼一声都去为晚上的聚会做准备了。段弋因为要帮师哥程驰准备东西，晚了很长一段时间才回宿舍，回宿舍正好见到了穿着白T短裤、拿着用具要去澡堂的易烊千玺。

段弋愣了一下，这才想起来易烊千玺和自己在一个宿舍。

“诶……真是稀客，你这是打算去洗澡吗？”

“……是啊，回去洗再回来集合也不方便，想着这个点澡堂人能少了点就打算现在去。”有可能是被军训完这种高兴的气氛感染了，易烊千玺的眼睛比平常的还要亮晶晶，段弋看了两眼，倒是先把目光移开了。

“室长你也要去吗，要不一起吧。”易烊千玺说完之后，不知怎么的，没来由咬了一下嘴唇。

“你这个室长倒是叫得挺顺口。”段弋的目光从因为啮咬泛红的淡色嘴唇上划过，转头开始从柜子里拿东西。

“啊……他们俩给我说的。我觉得你挺适合的。”

“嗯，还好。”

宿舍里只剩下段弋窸窸窣窣收拾东西的声音。两个人话都不多。这种突如其来的尴尬的气氛让段弋收拾的动作有点僵硬。他趁着收拾的空档看了易烊千玺一眼，发现他正坐在一旁的桌子上边看手机边等他，细长莹润的手指在屏幕上划来划去，时不时再抬起来揪揪饱满的唇珠，把那一小颗东西掐得嫩红。好像是看到了什么开心的东西，他憋着声音吃吃笑了两声，好看的卧蚕和梨涡随着笑声飞了出来。饱满的大腿根被桌面挤压得撑满裤腿，两条纤细白皙的小腿在空中晃来晃去。

“……”

段弋清了清嗓子，“咱们走吧。”

易烊千玺抬起尚且带着笑意的眸子：“嗯好。”

——————————————————————

“段弋你输了！快点大冒险！！”

“哈哈哈，段少这是抽了个什么……找个同性隔着纸接吻！这么劲爆的吗！！”

“我靠为什么是同性不是异性啊！”

“你别叫唤了，同性比异性更劲爆好吗，再说了就算是异性你以为咱们系草会选你吗哈哈哈！”

“系草快选！在场这么多个大老爷们你选谁！”

“……”段弋冷着脸，没吭声。

“……”

“……”

“校花和系草在一起吧，美爆地球！”

喧闹的包间里面不知道从哪里突然嚎出嘹亮一嗓子，大家纷纷跟着起哄。

“对对对校花，咱们校花小明星呢！”

“？谁是校花啊？”一个女生偷偷问。

“听说是易烊千玺，他们男生私下叫的，这怎么当人家面喊出来了？！”

“易烊千玺！”

“咱们校花呢，快出来大冒险，大家都想看呢嘿！”

“易烊千玺！！”

“够了，都鬼叫什么！！！”

段弋终于忍不住吼了一句，硬是让整个包间都安静了一下，平时从来都冷脸冷言的段少竟然生气了。不管周围人的目光，段弋看了看离得不远的易烊千玺，他在人群里微微低着头，昏暗的灯光下也能看出来耳朵根子都红透了，垂着的一双眸子水润润的。一群醉鬼把人吓到了，段弋暗暗笑了笑，突然被身后的宁誉推着往前走了好几步。

“来来来把校花推过来，让我们段大少好好地大冒险。”

“噢噢大冒险来来来！！小九去拿张纸过来！”刚刚安静的人群又开始起哄喧闹。

段弋没推开，一动不动地接受旁人把易烊千玺推过来。易烊千玺反抗着，但还是抵不过旁边喝疯了的人，他感觉撞到了段弋的胸上，慌忙抬起头，眸子里的水多的快要溢出来，还有一点沾湿了眼睫毛。脸颊上除了害羞以外还飞着另外一层不正常的红晕。

哦……他刚开始被人灌酒了。段弋小心翼翼地吸食着近在咫尺的身体上那说不出的好闻味道，感受他贴近自己带着热度的身体曲线。脑海中浮现在澡堂里看见的香艳画面。

白皙纤瘦的后背，漂亮纤细的蝴蝶骨，流畅美好的背脊线，到了腰那边勾人地凹了下去，变得不盈一握，挺翘弹滑的臀瓣上方还有两个圣涡。笔直纤细的两条长腿，腿根却饱满紧致地并在一起。随着动作一张一合的臀瓣掩着一点嫩红色的……还有纤细白皙一手可以掌握的脚踝。脚是正常男生该有的大小，但骨骼和皮肉都极其漂亮……

可惜他一直背对着自己洗，没能看到前面

段弋鬼使神差地想着，只觉得身上越来越燥热，扑鼻的清香气味进入自己鼻腔里都染上丝情欲的味道。再拖下去只怕会坏事。

“来吧，要不然他们不会罢休的。”段弋盯着易烊千玺的脸，带着点诱哄意味说到。他话音刚落，就有一张纸横在两个人脸前，段弋只能看见易烊千玺琥珀色的眸子。周围的人不约而同地安静下来，仿佛都在等待着什么。

段弋深黑色的瞳眸如最辽阔的浮沉夜色，对面的琥珀色眸子晃了晃神，眼底的波泛了泛，忽的起了一层雾。

虽然只是几秒钟，但是段弋感觉过去了好久。最后，他听见对面的人叹息般说了一句：

“来吧……”

那一瞬间段弋感觉身体不受控制，心里像是涌上来再也掩盖不了的欲望。他快速抬手准确捏住易烊千玺的下颌，手指用力得骨节分明。他听到周围人发出惊艳的呼叫声，看到对面的琥珀色眸子痛得眯了一下，雾气更甚，心里像有狂风呼啸，直接就吻了上去。

“纸…唔……！”

没想到纸突然被恶作剧的人抽走，对面的人想提醒他却再也来不及，反而让张开的唇缝里可以探进舌尖。

周围人全都不敢出声，甚至有的女生为了让自己不叫出来死死捂住嘴。

好软，好甜。

段弋接触的那一瞬间，脑海中像是有根弦突然崩断。他舍不得放开，继续捏着纤巧的下颌用力深入，一点点、细腻又情色地舔舐下颚，少年人的吻带着毁灭一切的张力，摧枯拉朽地侵略柔软的其中，饱满的唇珠在纠缠的唇舌间可怜兮兮，被挤得变形，不断蹭着段弋的上唇。易烊千玺也愣住了，被酒精催眠的大脑还有点晕沉沉地没有反应过来，他半眯着翻滚着雾气的蜜糖眸子。他从来没有接过吻，伴随对方的舌滑过上颚与自己彼此纠缠，也舒服得令自己浑身发麻，几乎快被头脑里强烈的快感逼到崩溃。

是……酒的原因吧。

不……不能再这样下去了。

感觉靠在自己胸前的手臂突然瑟缩，像是在蓄力，下一秒段弋被怀里突如其来的力量推开。他低头，发现易烊千玺的脸庞如他想像那般漫上动人的春色。男性骨子里的恶劣让他突然又把人揽过来，带着恶意咬了咬对方的下唇。怀里的人猝不及防，居然情不自禁抖了抖。段弋毫不在乎地再次被推开。他听见周围半晌才又喧闹起来，刚刚带头起哄的人磕磕巴巴地打着哈哈解围。

这些都不重要了。段弋勾着嘴角看着偏过脸去的人。刚刚他脸上情迷意乱的神情和紧贴自己某个部位的反应让他心满意足。

真是好敏感的尤物。

仅仅是亲吻，就能让对方动情到这个地步，想想就知道把他压在床上不停侵犯会有怎样美妙的感受。

段弋这一刻只想放任地想着这些下流想法，不再受什么良好教养的束缚。

“刚刚真的好热辣！”这场大冒险之后聚会达到了空前绝后的高潮，表演系的包厢里再次鬼哭狼嚎，还掩盖着络绎不绝的小声讨论，直到程主任最后宣布聚会结束才得以平息。

旁边的宁誉醉的不省人事，段弋回过神来扶着他，却看见易烊千玺已经扣上卫衣帽子背着包准备偷偷离开。

段弋扶着醉死过去的宁誉，犹豫了一下，还是没追过去。

扶着宁誉离开之前，段弋终于碰见了一晚上都没出现的程驰。

“宁誉这小子怎么喝的这么厉害。”程驰似笑非笑地打量了一下两个人。

“别说他了。你老爹组织的聚会你也不来帮衬一下，18级的事情都让我忙，作为师哥这可不太地道。”段弋难得有兴致，带着调侃回击。

“虽然我没过来，但是这聚会上的事情我可没少知道。”程驰带着笑意凑在耳边说了一句：“那小明星走的时候嘴唇还有点肿呢。看样子味道不错。”

段弋几不可查地皱了皱眉头，程驰却带着笑意擦肩而过溜走了。

——————————

段弋站在门前，深深吸了一口气，然后打开门。

床边果然站着一个人，白T格子裤，带着湿气的眸子随着开门声看过来。

“好久不见。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

对面的那个人，皮肤比军训的时候又白了一些，琥珀色瞳孔澄澈得像一汪春水，从宽大的白T恤袖口露出一小段前臂，手腕纤细漂亮，手指修长有力，手背皮肤下凸起男生特有的、明显的黛色血管。T恤下摆半扎在裤子里，随意又精致。

入冬后少见有穿T恤的了，虽然宿舍温度不算低，而且大概也是因为收拾东西热了，款式也是中规中矩的，所以根本算不上什么特别的事情……说到底还是自己心中有鬼。

段弋深黑的瞳眸暗了暗，晦色一倏而逝。

“听说你要搬回来住了。”

“对，是要住一段时间的，东西已经收拾的差不多了。”对面人的眼睛依然灵动漂亮，他没有自己想象中的别扭或不好意思，坦然望过来，和那天邀请他一起去洗澡的时候别无二致。

他怎么能坦然？

他不应该坦然的。

坦然，说明他不在乎了。

那我这一个学期的纠结算什么？

段弋压下情绪，问他：“见到谢绍洲和唐川了吗？”是四人寝室的另外两个室友。

“见到了。他们说下午咱们出去聚一聚。让我在你回来的时候跟你说一声。”易烊千玺顿了顿，“室长。”

段弋刚要说什么，突然两个人的手机同时响了一声。段弋掏出来看了一眼，原来是宿舍的微信群，只不过谢绍洲把易烊千玺也拉了进来，3个人变成了4个人。

\--

谢老板：我和川子定好地方了，下午五点胡同口见

段：什么地方，靠谱吗

川川川川川：段哥回宿舍了吗？段哥放心！给咱们

川川川川川：玺弟接风洗尘的地方，当然要靠谱，高端大气上档次，放心吧！

谢老板：保证你们能吃好喝好

段：嗯，那我们到点过去

_4444x_：[点赞]

段弋一愣，随机反应过来那是易烊千玺发的，一个面无表情的小人举着双手点赞的表情包。

为什么感觉和他本人有点像呢。

有点…可爱

等段弋反应过来，正主就在眼前，自己却对着屏幕上一个表情包犯痴的时候，觉得自己简直就是个傻逼。

。

抬起头来，段弋正好和易烊千玺落在他脸上的目光对上。他看到白皙的小脸上貌似飘过一缕红晕，水润的眸子随着睫毛忽闪避开了视线。

突然觉得心情大好。

现在才不到两点。

接下来这几个小时做什么呢……

他心里想着事情，迈开腿向人一步步走过去。

易烊千玺看着他走过来，顺势坐在了床边。

————————————————

“欸欸，这边！”唐川一个劲儿地往正在往这边走着的两个人方向挥手，被谢绍洲一把打下来：“傻吗，这胡同直来直去的还用你挥手？”

唐川白了谢绍洲一眼，走两步自来熟地一把搂住易烊千玺的肩膀：“哎呀看看我们玺弟，难得能一起出来哈哈哈。”谢绍洲忽略他的白眼，看了段弋一眼：“怎么的段哥，心情不太好？”

“没有。”

三个人互相交换个眼神，两个人一脸好奇，易烊千玺一脸无辜。

……

段弋心情是不好。

他竟然……

陪着易烊千玺打了三个小时的王者。

中途宁誉终于等不及了过来找他，他才想起来要去打篮球。但是宁誉一副我懂得的表情比了几个乱七八糟的手势悄然溜走。段弋回过头，看见盘腿坐在自己对面床上捧着手机的易烊千玺，看着他和宁誉的互动眼睛笑弯成月牙。

段弋叹了口气，继续拿起手机。

小小软软的一团，真想把人搂过来抱着。

同在一张床上，竟然只能玩游戏。

段弋你还是男人吗？

对面易烊千玺一声惊呼拉回了段弋的胡思乱想：“哎呀室长你死了！”

……

段弋看了一眼对面眉眼带着兴奋明显玩开了的易烊千玺，低头重新设置游戏。

突然起了恶作剧的心。

段弋语气自然：“诶，易烊千玺，你帮我看看这几个人物用哪个好，我之前没用过。”

易烊千玺没有反应过来，就看见段弋把手机递到自己面前，于是自然而然地就凑过去。段弋佯装自然也凑过来，但是刻意把握着距离，鼻尖在易烊千玺耳边停在一段暧昧的距离。

易烊千玺没注意到段弋半个身子都贴过来，他专心致志地划着段弋的手机屏幕给他展示人物：“这个是妲己，她的技能主要是……”段弋抬眸看了一眼他精致的侧脸，靠近易烊千玺的那条胳膊自然而然地从他背后掠过，搭在了他的肩膀上。

正在解说的人一顿，段弋压着自己的声音，低沉慵懒地喃喃道：“继续。”

易烊千玺睫毛呼闪了两下，声音小了很多。

段弋无声地笑了两声，几乎没有声的气音让呼吸热流似有似无地吹在易烊千玺可爱精致的耳廓上。能明显感觉到臂膀环住的少年此刻紧绷了身体，动都不敢动一下。

段弋兴致高涨，得寸进尺地用鼻尖蹭了一下对方白皙的耳垂。结果怀里的人直接炸毛把他一把推开。

易烊千玺像只被逗弄急的猫一样睁着水润润的眸子瞪着段弋，用手拼命地磨蹭那只被蹭过的耳朵，那只耳朵颜色红得像熟透的虾一样。

“易烊千玺，你怎么这么敏感？……”

对方人僵了一下，随即扬起手来要把手机扔在这个无耻狂徒的脸上。

段弋笑着躲开。不能继续逗弄了，真把这只猫惹毛了，只怕会适得其反。

“逗你呢诶。”段弋趁着闹腾的空隙把手放到易烊千玺的头顶揉了两把柔软的头毛给这只猫顺毛。易烊千玺可能觉得耳朵被蹭一下的确没有什么发疯的理由，也有可能是被顺毛顺舒服了，安静下来，只是偏过头不看段弋。段弋看着他气呼呼的小脸不由得暗笑。

真神奇，男生公认的清冷校花还有这么可爱的一面。

“易烊千玺。”

“易烊千玺。”

易烊千玺扬起还带着点羞怒的脸看着他。

“你名字太长了吧，我以后……叫你小千吧，成吗？”

多亲昵的称呼。

易烊千玺眨眨眼睛。想不出什么拒绝的理由，就点点头表示同意了。

这么一想，打游戏也挺好的。

段弋现在不爽的，是唐川搂着易烊千玺的肩膀，他却没什么立场去拉开。

………

谢绍洲和唐川的确会找地方，这大概是京都最好吃的一家火锅店。酒足饭饱之后谢绍洲说让他们俩先走，他和唐川留下来买单，买完单之后再去电子城买点东西。

段弋和易烊千玺刚走出火锅店的门，没想到就看到了一个熟悉的面孔。

“驰哥，你怎么在这？”

程驰随意地笑了一下：“我朋友在这边有个聚会。”他目光往段弋后面瞟了一眼，“哟，这不是那个明星小师弟吗。”

易烊千玺迟疑了一下，随机立即礼貌地微微低头：“程师哥好。”

段弋有点惊讶：“你们认识？”

程驰的视线在易烊千玺矜持的脸上缓缓划过：“不是很熟。”

随即那道视线从头划到脚：“不过不着急，以后多的是时间交流。”

“？”段弋下意识挡住身后的易烊千玺。

“你们先回去吧，我朋友还在上面等我。”程驰收回目光，仿佛什么事情都没发生，带着笑意对段弋挥了挥手就进了店。

易烊千玺和段弋难得一起走在京都晚八点的繁华街头，他由于身份原因戴着棒球帽和口罩用外套裹得严严实实，段弋也很体贴地帮他尽量挡着周围人的视线。

“你是怎么认识程驰的？”

“……”

“小千？”

“……”

“想什么呢？”

“啊？”易烊千玺猛的一抬头，像是走神突然被拉回思绪。“那个……也不算认识……”

“嗯？”段弋难得带着点耐心。

“我……军训结束那天见过他。”

段弋脚步突然顿了一下。

“怎么了？”易烊千玺好奇转头看他。段弋对上他澄澈的眼睛，突然什么也说不出来了。

“没什么，回去吧。”

没走两步，易烊千玺突然叫住他。

“室长，”他唯一露在外面的眼睛弯成一轮新月，“咱们去喝酒吧。”

————————————

回到宿舍打开灯，两个人各自摘了围巾脱外套。段弋挂好围巾，扭头看了看脸色正常几乎和一般人没什么两样的易烊千玺。

这小子未免也太能喝了点。

他们俩没有去酒吧或者是饭店，就在学校的小卖部买了一打，找了一个清净的长椅，易烊千玺几乎一直在喝，但他喝完之后，神色如常口齿清晰，走回宿舍的路上跟没事人一样。段弋为了陪着他也跟着喝了不少，对比自己的酒量，这才意识到易烊千玺可能的确很能喝。

奇怪，军训的时候不是还一灌就醉的吗？

……

还有，他为什么突然要喝酒？

之前压下的糟乱情绪突然又涌上来，段弋皱着眉头脱外套，动作了几下，感觉不顺，这才发现自己外套的拉链和旁边的布卷在一起卡在中间。他试着拉了两下还是没拉开。突然一双瓷白纤细的手凑了过来：“我帮你。”

段弋放开拉链，他看着近在咫尺在自己胸前忙活的易烊千玺。虽然只能看见对方头顶的发旋和一点点低垂的睫毛鼻尖，他还是觉得，好看极了。

他鬼使神差地想到了大冒险那天晚上，也是这种距离，也是这种好闻的气味。也是这个人。

他有幸尝过的味道。

胸前的人似乎被难住了，习惯性吸了吸鼻子。段弋看着他跟着耸动的肩膀，开口：“弄不开就不弄了。”

“不行。”胸前的人不知道在执着什么，手上的动作一刻没停。段弋叹了口气：“站着太累了，坐床上弄吧。”

易烊千玺松手抬起头，段弋发现他的眼睛竟然红了一圈。“怎么了？”

“我就不该回来的。”面前的少年似乎受了很大委屈似的，嗫嚅着有点泛红的嘴唇。

“你……”

“我要去洗把脸。”易烊千玺突然后退了两步，转头进了卫生间。段弋微微愣了一下，随后动作迅速地从头顶把外套脱了下来，扔在一边的床上。

易烊千玺感觉脸颊就像跑完一千米似的发烫，他对着镜子确认自己的脸色还是正常的，已经不会因为喝酒发红。就是热得有点头重脚轻，思考能力变迟钝了。

他打开水龙头，用凉水拍了两下脸。

脸烫的临时症状还没消散，身体也跟着热。水龙头开着，水池里积攒了小半池的水，易烊千玺站在旁边盯了几秒，水看着澄澈透明，挺干净的。

然后他把手伸进去试试——冰凉舒爽。

脸泡在里面就不会热了吧。

于是他不假思索弯腰要把脸埋进去。

鼻尖快要蹭到水面的时候，肩膀忽然被人紧抓住，脑袋一下子就被往后带起来。

段弋没松开手，扶着易烊千玺的肩膀的让他面对自己，声音低沉：“现在是冬天。”

易烊千玺哑了很久，才慢慢说：“我手热。”

“手热你把脸在水里泡着？”段弋搞不懂他今天晚上怎么了，只好先松开手，轻轻地在他头上按揉几下。

没过多久，段弋看他总想把手往脸上撩，反应过来刚才易烊千玺本想说的是“脸热”，八成是今晚酒喝多了，眼睛跟脑子都对不上号，嘴也说不清楚。

看样子酒量还是不好啊。

他回过神来发现易烊千玺那双澄澈水润的眼睛一直在直勾勾地盯着自己，不知道在思考着什么，或许他根本就没有思考能力，只是找个东西茫然地盯着。

“外面太累了。”易烊千玺声音很慢，声音不像平时，有点幼，带着孩子气:“虽然你们都怪怪的，但我还是想回来。”他顿了顿，脸突然就晕开了一抹红色。

段弋尝试理解他每句话的本意，可后面说得更云里雾里。他身子前倾，把易烊千玺的脑袋按进自己怀里，淡笑道：“知道了，你回来很好，大家都很开心。”

易烊千玺侧着头，耳朵贴在段弋的胸口，安静了一会儿，突然抬手用指尖挠了挠段弋的胸口，懒洋洋软绵绵地开口说：“在打鼓呢。”

“……你发现了啊。”

“变快了。”

“是啊。”段弋轻轻地叹息。

易烊千玺意识有点涣散，他打了个哈欠，眼睛被眼泪模糊了，圆圆的头在段弋胸口拼命蹭了几下，像只用力的猫咪。过了几秒他回过神，接着问道：“你不好奇吗？”

“好奇什么？”

“就……我为什么突然喝酒。”

“不好奇。”段弋轻声回答，“你有你的道理。”

易烊千玺不说话了。

现在脸颊还是很热，理智在酒精里浸泡太久早变了质，他踮起脚尖，理所应当地把脸贴在段弋裸露的脖子上，以为这样就能把温度传递过去了。

段弋感觉他柔软滚烫的脸颊蹭在自己的颈侧，随着动作，那清新好闻的味道就在鼻畔。他动了动喉结，忍不住开口。

“……小千，我觉得，你好像不太讨厌和我亲近。”

“嗯？”

“甚至还挺喜欢的。”

易烊千玺仿佛潜意识被什么字眼刺中了，短暂地清醒了一下，立刻伸手捂住段弋的嘴。

段弋被他捂着笑出声音，摇了摇头。

易烊千玺慢慢把手松开，整个人慵懒地趴在段弋身上，勾着他的脖子。

段弋看着近在咫尺的小脸，浮着一层酒气的眸子更加潋滟姝丽，皮肤细腻透着一层晕开的红色。他长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，口鼻呼出的酒气随着他若即若离的靠近融化在段弋的呼吸里。眼角带着笑意。

似乎比之前接吻那次多了点什么，风情。

再也不是那种含蓄羞怯的花苞。

他已经，有了盛开的魅力。

虽然有很多疑问，但是段弋此刻什么都不想问。

彼此的唇瓣离得很近。……

段弋刚想有什么动作，左边脸上却忽然有一刹那柔软温暖的触感。

还没来得及反应，右边又是这样的一下。

他呆在原地。

易烊千玺嘟着嘴亲完他的脸颊，搂着他的脖子，鼻尖贴上去蹭着他的。

“做吗。”他问。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

段弋无法解释现在的状况。

脑袋仿佛轰的一声烧起来了，仅存的一点理智在滚烫的欲望中挣扎。

梦寐以求的事情，唾手可得。

甚至是美人亲自相邀。

做吗。

能不做吗！

段弋紧盯着挂在自己脖子上的温香软玉，大手带着十足的欲望用力贴着纤细的腰线往下，带着浓烈粘稠的欲望。

易烊千玺似乎被他的眼神惊到了，被酒精浸泡着的潋滟眸子有些迷茫，泛起一些期待，这种甜蜜赤裸的渴求能让所有男人被勾魂摄魄。但他的脖子却害怕似的微微缩起来，又像受到惊吓的小猫一样。

真是矛盾的欲望本体。

段弋的手滑过胯部，猛然包住绵软的屁股。就算隔着裤子，这种感觉还是让人无法克制。曲线姣好，让人想一辈子把手黏在上面。

多少人垂涎的屁股，就在自己的手里。

段弋黑色的眸子暗潮汹涌，他深深地吞了一口气，用尽理智闭了一下眼，睁开后，声音沙哑：“小千，我想。”

“可是你不一定想。”

……

“你喝醉了。你不知道自己在说什么。”他声音艰涩，带着压抑着的欲望在里面，显得毫无说服力。

易烊千玺看着他的样子，眸子里的光瞬间收了起来。

段弋怔愣。

他看着易烊千玺琥珀色的眸子里勾人的情色瞬间冻结，像冬天结冰的湖面，暖色却没有温度的冰。随后慢慢有什么他从来没有见过的东西从深处涌上来，聚集在冰层下面。

他一瞬间有点后悔。

半晌，易烊千玺开口：

“室长，我累了，我想睡觉了。”

段弋愣了一下，随后怔怔地松开手：“好……”

易烊千玺从他怀里滑下来，虽然还是红脸湿眸的动情模样，但是眼里一点笑意都没有了。

段弋懊恼，这是把人惹急了，刚想说什么，他却突然觉得大脑缺血，脑海中一下子炸出一片空白。

易烊千玺伸手滑进他裤子里，一把握住段弋早已经硬挺充血的肉棒，满意地眯上眼睛，睫毛下依旧能看见些诱惑的眼波。

“嘶……”那细滑温软的手心，仿佛瞬时将全身的热血都吸了去。“小千……”段弋哑着声音唤着他，手发泄似的摸索上他挺翘柔软的屁股狠狠揉着。易烊千玺轻柔捋动手中的硬物，圆润的手指甲灵巧地循着凸起的青筋向上，抠弄过缝隙又堵住马眼。

“呃……小千……我……”段弋情不自禁地把下身往他手里拱了拱，揉捏着屁股的手三番两次隔着裤子滑到臀缝里磨蹭着，他头上青筋暴起，额头上渗出的满是汗水。

易烊千玺细细喘着，呼出的气如云置雾，让人魂荡神销。他脖颈伸展得悠长，颈窝和锁骨窝盛了暗光流转，鼻子拱进段弋腋下，嗅着带着酒香的清爽味儿。

“不行。室长自己说不要的。”易烊千玺感受到了他的心急，带着点狠劲儿捏了手中的滚烫一下，暗地里却弯了嘴角，手指尖刮过咸涩滑腻的冠状沟，一只手抚上沉甸甸的囊袋揉弄。

“小狐狸……”段弋粗喘着，仰头颓然靠上卫生间的门板，眼睛涨得通红，双手发狠地像揉着软面团似的揉着对面这小狐狸的屁股。

易烊千玺大概被揉弄得得了劲儿，哼唧一声软下身子，段弋忍无可忍地一搂他过来，握住腰就去扯他裤子。

易烊千玺像是玩够了，憋着笑拼命挡，两个梨涡在脸颊上浮动，上挑的动情眼尾带着狡黠的妖媚劲儿：“他们俩快要回来了吧。”

“他们俩？”段弋反扭过他手腕，一把扒开他格子裤的裤腰往下一扯，白皙柔嫩的屁股和腿根立刻袒露眼前。段弋把卫生间门一关，扳过易烊千玺的身子抱起来就抵在门板上，扶住充血的肉棒，急不可待地顺着滑嫩的股缝捅进去，难耐地粗喘：“你先勾我的，还管谁要回来？谁来都没用！”说罢猛地噙住他的柔软的唇瓣，挺腰在股间狠狠抽插起来。

那狂热急迫的交接让两人都惬意地轻哼出声，易烊千玺没想到段弋会这样做，虽然没有插进去，但柔嫩的腿根和股缝顿时火烧火燎，刚刚小穴因为被揉屁股分泌出来的淫液顺着段弋挺动的动作沾满了两人的股间，热流直扑被酒精熏满的脑心。

两个人全身衣装整齐，唯有两腿间的硬挺相互摩擦，易烊千玺娇挺的龟头随着动作一下下戳在段弋的小腹上，不时和他的耻毛相贴、激烈交缠。快感却更迅猛地呼啸而来，他急喘着呻吟出声，声音绵软又甜美，带着酒气缠绕在段弋的耳畔。段弋的动作越来越快，股间敏感的皮肉被摩擦顶弄，带来的快感叫嚣着全身乱蹿，靠在门上的体位却用不上力，被顶弄的小可怜手上动作急切，就要自己去摸。

段弋轻笑着拉开他的手，低声说：“我来……”暂时停下抽动，握住他的娇挺轻轻爱抚。

易烊千玺长吸一口气，整个身子滑进他臂弯里，软绵绵地含混说：“快……快……”

段弋含住他的嘴，手上加快捋动，闷笑道：“让我摸了？”

“呜……啊……”婉转的呻吟迅速被闷进嘴里，易烊千玺死死搂住段弋的脖子，亢奋得哪儿还说得出话，纤细的腰肢乱扭着面红耳赤。在自己股间爱抚揉捏着肉棒的修长手指弄得他快要发疯，快感携带着酒精发酵的热意在身体里四处乱窜，几乎立刻就要狂泻出来。却突然听见背后门外的宿舍门被打开的声音。

两人同时一惊，段弋明显感觉怀中人的身子立刻僵硬起来。

“咦，他俩这是没回来吗？”唐川有点疑惑。

“回来了吧，外套都在床上呢，是不是在卫生间啊。”

段弋屏住呼吸死死盯着眼前情动通红的小脸，下身正想忍不住动作，身后的门板却忽然传来敲击声。

“段哥，玺弟，你们俩在里面干嘛呢？”唐川的声音隔着一道门响起。段弋看着怀里人的小脸被吓的泛白，眼睛湿漉漉的乱转，下面却还赤溜溜地被自己握在手里，实在是可爱到让人愉悦极了。

“小千喝酒吐了，我帮他清理一下。”段弋冲着门外说：“吐的浑身都脏了，清理完了再出去。”说罢冲易烊千玺眨眼睛，示意他说句话。

易烊千玺刚张开嘴，身下那只大手手却毫无预兆地抚弄起来，掀起一阵直冲脑门的快感，僵硬的身子立刻酥软下滑，出了口的话无法自禁地带上一阵颤音：“我，嗯……吐的难受……嗯……一会儿出去……”

段弋一脸坏笑地紧盯着他恼恨带羞隐忍的小脸，手下动作却一刻不停，突然抬膝卡进他腿间，让脱力的身子落在腿上，握住粉嫩的娇挺急速捋动。

易烊千玺又羞又怕，让人摸得死去活来，却根本无力抵抗，一阵剧烈痉挛之后，一下咬住了段弋的肩膀呜咽着爆发出来。

“好吧，有需要叫我们！”唐川的声音在门外响起。

“知，知道了……”易烊千玺抖得语不成句，直瘫进段弋手里，门外的脚步走远，段弋搂着他把水龙头打开，他这才带着恼羞地骂出声来：“你，你混蛋！”

“我怎么混蛋了？”段弋听着他软绵的责骂一脸无辜，抱着他轻颤的身子抵到墙上，肿胀的阴茎猛地又捣进他滑腻的腿间：“不是你喝酒以后问我做不做吗？这是你醉酒后强迫我的，知道吗。”说罢也没留给他时间，两个手陷进柔软的臀肉把他稳当地托起来，压紧身子激烈地抽送起来。

易烊千玺恼得拼命推他：“我现在酒醒了……嗯……不用做了……啊……嗯啊……得快一点……不然……他们会……会怀疑的……”

“酒醒了就不管撩起来的火了，小千真是无情。”段弋被滑嫩的股缝磨得惬意，一个用力，让龟头发狠碾着怀里人柔嫩的股缝，留下一道深深的红痕和黏液，引得人不住地颤动。他压低声音，粗喘着说：“想快点出去，就再夹紧些……”

唐川和谢绍洲坐在床上玩了半天手机。听着洗手间里连续不断的水流声，唐川有点担心地问：“怎么还没出来呢。”

谢绍洲抬头看了一眼紧闭的洗手间门，似笑非笑地说：“不用管他们。”说完继续低头玩手机。

唐川觉得很怪，但又说不上哪里怪，索性又坐下低头沉迷于游戏世界了。

一阵天昏地暗之后，易烊千玺和段弋才从卫生间出来。两个人的衣服都湿得差不多了。段弋神色如常，易烊千玺垂着眼，脸上还带着点酒意的红。

“玺弟怎么还喝醉了呢？现在好点了吗？”唐川好奇地走过来看，易烊千玺慌张得眼睫毛直抖。段弋一把把易烊千玺揽到身后，贴着唐川耳朵说：“他心情不好，别问了。”

“哦。”唐川自以为懂得地比了个ok的手势，然后被身后跟来的谢绍洲拽着进了洗手间。易烊千玺这才放松了身子，内裤里兜着的东西又湿又滑，一直往下淌，吓得他立刻又夹紧了腿。

“躺床上吧，我帮你拿换的衣服。”段弋带着笑意，好整以暇地看着他。易烊千玺感受着裤裆里满满的滑腻，气红了脸，咬牙切齿地说：“滚。”

————————————————————

夜深了。易烊千玺被酒精刺激的头有点痛，迷迷糊糊地在被窝里小幅度地磨蹭。突然感觉旁边的床沉了一下，紧接着有一个湿热柔软的布料附上额头，开始轻柔地擦拭。

擦完了头和脸颊，段弋轻手轻脚地掀开被子进了被窝，把易烊千玺圈在怀里，用热毛巾一下一下地给他擦拭着胳膊和手掌。

“室长”。

怀里的人几不可闻地轻轻叫了一声，段弋顿了顿动作，低头在他额头上啄了一下。

黑暗里，易烊千玺似乎仰头看了看他，随后又像个乖巧的娃娃一样窝回他怀里，顺着他擦拭的动作，穿着白袜子的脚踩在床上不安分地蹭来蹭去。

“室长，”他声音绵软，带着点稚嫩，“擦干净也不是你的喔。”

还在气自己拒绝他吗。

段弋哑然失笑。

真不知道今天晚上是做对了还是做错了。

————————————————————

易烊千玺之前拍的新剧有一部已经开始播了，才播了4集，带来的热度和认可度却是极其罕见的高，可以说是大爆。他在剧中对李泌细致入微的诠释令人惊艳，同时还带有自己的独特见解，进一步丰满了人物形象，在大众心中的实力水平急剧升高。所以之后易烊千玺去班级里报道的时候，要比他自己想象中的顺利不少。嫉妒排挤之情不是主流，女生有的羞涩，有的不加掩饰仰慕赞美。甚至平时经常酸他的几个同学也不好意思开口。在男生中间更甚，他们东一句西一句接着他的话，故意逗他开心，完全就是团宠一样的待遇。老师只能挑着眉感慨自己这个学生的魅力无限大。

事实上，这一学期快过去了，男生也显然是私底下消化讨论得差不多了。该交女朋友的还是交了女朋友，心怀鬼胎放不下的继续不怀好意。校花虽然漂亮，但大部分人终究没胆子、也没有福气消受。只不过因为军训结束那天酒兴起来公开调侃人家这件事，男生中间都保有淡淡的默契。认都认了，叫都叫了，这次见到校花，人家青涩魅力不减反而举手投足之间都带着点说不出来的迷人，有什么理由不惯着宠着？

段弋在座位上看着讲台上梨涡泛泛眸光飞扬的易烊千玺，在热络的互动氛围中静默着。

万千宠爱于一身。

我这一份又独特在哪儿呢。

在唐川的据理力争之下，易烊千玺理所应当地归在了段弋他们宿舍的话剧组里。有两组人还想说什么，结果被老师压下去，只好悻悻地不了了之了。

“我下午放学要回我原来住的地方拿点东西，咱们几点开始排啊？”易烊千玺边背书包边问。

“六点半。”唐川转头看了眼段弋，得到默认之后才放心地回头。

“好，在那之前我一定到排练教室。”易烊千玺爽朗地一点头，眼神飞快地从唐川和段弋之间滑过，转身离开了。

“段哥，”易烊千玺走后，唐川神神秘秘地凑过来，“昨晚玺弟为什么喝酒啊？”

段弋抬眼打量了他一下，凉凉地说：“不该问的别问。”

唐川刚要说什么，结果谢绍洲那边也来了一句：“不该问的别问。”

唐川彻底被噎住了。

段弋低头继续翻着剧本。

今天宁誉也凑过来问昨晚有没有发生什么。得知自己过门不入之后，宁誉差点没把眼珠子瞪下来，他瞠目结舌：“小伙你是不是那方面不正常了！实在不行说出来哥带你去看看，校花在你怀里邀请你你居然都没有下手？！”吵吵嚷嚷惊讶了半天，宁誉最后得出结论：“段弋你他娘的真能忍！不过这也算是……做了？我还以为你是定座老僧穿越附魂丧失人类欲念，什么美女蛇在怀里扭七八个时辰也不会硬一下的。没想到啊啧啧”

段弋听后不置可否。

他不是老僧。

他是变态。

追求完美的变态。

他最渴望的东西，当然要明明白白地得到，一切都要在自己的掌控中才好。

主动相邀的美人，真的是很危险。

六点二十九。

“玺弟这不对啊，怎么还没到啊。电话也不接。”唐川挂了电话，转头看向段弋和谢绍洲。

“要不……我去找找他吧。”谢绍洲安抚了一下焦躁的唐川就要起身。

“算了，你们先排着你们这部分，我出去找找他。”段弋放下手里的杯子，把握得指节泛白的手松了松，手机滑回口袋里。

外面的天已经黑透了，校园里亮起了灯。扑面而来的寒风掀起段弋的风衣下摆，段弋脸更冷了，不由自主加快了脚步。

以易烊千玺原来住的方位来说，走这个门的可能性更大，他如果已经进了学校，从这个门到教学楼经过这条路，体育馆的后门，然后……

段弋停下脚步，他顿了一下，随后轻声贴着墙走了过去。体育馆后门有两个人影，像是一个人把一个人压在墙上。

“放开我，我还有事。”一个熟悉的声音微微喘息着，却满是冷意。

“师弟真是狠心，饿了我好几个月，才给这点甜头吗？”

“程驰你是不是有病！”

“好好好，是师哥不对。”压着人的那个人影贴近被压着人的耳边，“我只是不甘心啊，你左面攀上一个师哥，右面勾搭上一个系草。既然这么饥渴，怎么不考虑考虑我呢？”

“你胡说什么……”

压着人的黑影手突然往下一探，被压着的黑影立刻剧烈挣扎。

“程驰你他妈给我松手！不许你碰我！”

“不敢不敢，我只敢摸一摸而已，保证一点痕迹都不留下。”压着人的黑影声音里带着点痴醉，“我是替你担心，你的胆子也太大了，自作主张搬回来，没有你那个师哥护着，倒是便宜了我，嗯？”

“你变态！放开我！”

“好香啊，没想到你这里这么软……”

“你松手！……唔……”

正埋在颈间沉醉吸食的人突然被身后的力量扯开，随后被一记拳风把脸打歪过去。

段弋没有看被打歪的人，他拉过易烊千玺，发现对方只穿着一件厚卫衣，皱了皱眉头，把风衣敞开一把把人裹了进来。

怀里人惊呼了一声，嗅了嗅他胸前的味道，随后便安稳地窝在他的怀里。

“哟，你还真是不留情面，”程驰擦了擦嘴角的血，凌厉的目光划向段弋，“好歹咱们也认识了三年，这是你第一次打我吧。”

“如果你再缠着他，还会有第二次第三次。”段弋冷着脸，他接过易烊千玺手里的包，揽着人转身就要走。

“段弋。”程驰在身后说，“我劝你别掺和进来。”

段弋停下脚步。

“我知道你想上他，但你也别被精虫蒙蔽了双眼，凡事多考虑考虑吧。”程驰哼笑了一声，“起码，从我这里抢人，也太不明智了。”

段弋黑着眸子。突然，他感觉有一只柔软的手轻轻在他心脏的位置抚弄了一下，像是在弄平皱褶，却意外地熄灭了他内心的躁动。

他松开了握紧的拳头。

程驰以为他想通了，嘲弄地说：“不好意思啊，耽误了你们排练。”

段弋笑了：“没关系。下次如果再被耽误，你知道我会做什么的。”他伸手从口袋里拿出一串钥匙，玩笑似地在手里晃了晃。

程驰的笑僵在脸上。

走到教学楼门口的时候，段弋松开裹着人的风衣，易烊千玺依着惯性后退两步，虽然已经到了建筑物里面，但还是有冷风吹得他微微一颤。段弋看着他的眸子，在门口的灯光下，能看到的依旧是澄澈干净，看不见的隐入了黑暗。

“室长……”大约是他的目光太冷，被他盯着的人犹豫着想要开口。

“先别说了。”段弋把他的包换了个手拿着，用磨得发红的手指勾了一下他细嫩的脸颊，嘴角勾起，“我们有的是时间，慢慢说。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

中戏校园有一条长廊，用黑色的架子搭起来，大部分的时候上面会爬满青绿色的藤蔓，不过现在是冬天，上面只留了些残败的枯枝枯叶。廊下有散在的木制长椅，平时是人来人往的地方。这个时候天还没亮起来，廊下空荡荡的，连买豆浆饮料的小店也没有开门。段弋站在廊下，一张清俊的脸面无表情，晨间的冷风吹过他面颊上的发丝，整个人的气场越发显得冷意十足。

程驰穿着运动服跑过来的时候看见他，脸上浮现出似笑非笑的表情停下来，“哟，蹲点等着我呢。”他用脖子上的毛巾擦了一下脸上的汗，又拿起旁边长椅上的水拧开喝了一口润润嗓子，主动开口：“说吧，找我什么事。”

段弋等他把水瓶放下，脸倒是没那么冷了，他早就准备好了要问什么：“你是什么时候开始的。”

“ktv那天晚上吧。不过要说早也能更早，只不过那天晚上我才看见了本人。”程驰脸上笑意更浓了，“其实那天晚上我没打算去ktv的，不过你们聚会开始之前，小论坛里有人发了一张照片。”他似乎是回味一般眯起双眼，目光变得悠长，“谁让小美人没点自我保护意识呢。公共澡堂是他能去的地方吗，人再少，也是有人的。”

段弋眼神变得凌厉：“就是军训时候你发给我的链接？”

程驰自顾自地在长椅坐下，把包拿起来给段弋腾了一个地方，脸上还是似笑非笑地，似乎根本不在意段弋那冰冷的目光，“是啊，一共才30个人的小论坛，一般人进不去。不过我猜你也不会点，白费了我拉你进去的一番心意。”

段弋没有坐下，他站在原地，眉头拧的死紧。

“你是没看到那底下的评论，和他们一比，我一点都不觉得我硬了是龌龊。”

“而且，我也没想到他会在里面。”

“谁？”

程驰见他终于出声，抬头饶有兴趣地打量他的表情，缓缓说：“你昨天不是都听到了吗？”

段弋的目光彻底冷了下来。

“你小子也不用太生气，虽然第一次不是你的，但是能让小美人犯着禁忌来找你，你也是好本事。”

“什么叫第一次不是我的？”

“我还不知道你吗。”程驰再一次变得似笑非笑，“昨晚应该吃得挺不错的吧。”

“……”

程驰拿着包站起身，脸上的表情变得平静，隐隐透着点严肃：“哪怕我有其中的一点，也不会把他放给你们。”

“当然，现在也是不会放的。”

段弋目送着程驰远去，那挺拔的背影莫名带着点落寞的感觉。

他知道程驰是看在两个人这么多年朋友的面子上才跟他说这么多，这让他有点不舒服。

他不知道的事情到底还有多少？

不过现在主要要考虑的不是这些。

他从口袋里拿出手机，点开微信程驰的对话框，飞快地翻着聊天记录。翻到那个链接，他停顿了一下，随后点了进去。

是程驰留给他的邀请通道，他飞快地注册登录，进了论坛，暗色的界面，最上面的帖子是前天，他点进去一看，是易烊千玺刚搬来那天进宿舍楼的一个侧面的照片，底下的评论很多，大多都是感慨欢呼的评论。段弋翻了翻，目光忽然停在两条不起眼的评论上:

水立方：@T，他到了

T回复@水立方：知道了。

段弋的目光在那两个id上停留了一会，目光变得有点幽深。

他退出那篇帖子继续往下翻，紧接着热度高的一篇帖子发帖日期是2018年9月24号，标题是「美人浴」。他点开，映入眼帘的图片让他呼吸一窒。

那是一个朦胧的背影，层层的水汽氤氲着，隐约可见白皙优美的脊背，蝴蝶骨展开像一对纤巧的翅膀。水滴顺着凹陷的背沟往下流聚集在尾椎旁的圣涡，再往下是一截诱人的臀沟，虽然最挺翘的地方被镜头上厚重的水汽挡住没能拍出来，但光那纤细得不盈一握的腰部和一小节臀沟就能让人浮想联翩。

段弋冷着脸收起手机，整理了一下风衣盖住自己的腿间，目光早已变得深邃漆黑，里面翻滚着滚烫的情欲。

走进宿舍楼之前段弋看了一眼表，时针才刚过六点，他上了楼，正好看见一个纤细的身影出了寝室关上门，藏青色的睡衣在他身上显得有点肥大。段弋走过去拥住那细弱的身子，他发现易烊千玺的脸有点不正常的红晕，嘴唇却泛白。

“室长，”他柔软的睫毛抖动，“我好像发烧了。”

————————————————————————————————

前一天，上课之前。

段弋这组选择的剧本是《梁祝》，剧本的编排就是挑了比较重要的几个场景加上旁白来诠释整个故事，每个组的配置是四个人，本来的计划是最后找一个女生进来演祝英台，但是……

唐川手端成唱戏的那种姿势，仿佛有一个大大的广袖，他怪声怪气地捏着戏腔：“贤婿，如今咱们组别的都安排好了，但是为父的女儿还没有着落，这可如何是好啊？”

“你这是为父还是为母，”谢绍洲白了他一眼，然后用手里的剧本打在他额头上：“问你那个化蝶的女婿去。”

“呀呀呀你这个大胆的马氏小儿，竟然敢打你未来岳父，算了反正你也不是真的。”唐川夸张地扶住额头乱叫，“还是我们梁女婿稳重，你打算找谁和你一起化蝶呢？”

段弋被他逗的带着点笑，也有可能是内心那个已经成型的想法愉悦了他，难得地配合唐川开起了玩笑：“小婿觉得，如果找个人来反串，咱们组会更出彩。”

唐川两眼放光，也顾不上捏戏腔了，他激动的拍了一下桌面：“你的意思是……”

段弋嘴角勾起一抹愉悦的弧度：“正是如此。”

上课的时候，唐川在争取易烊千玺进自己组这件事上积极得不行，力压一众竞争者，成功把易烊千玺“招致麾下”。

最后一步任务：想办法说服易烊千玺。

唐川和谢绍洲在排练教室等了不长不短的时间，唐川一直在酝酿怎么跟易烊千玺开口。当两个人走进来的时候，唐川迫不及待地从座位上一跃而起，拉着易烊千玺把整个计划七扯八扯一倾而空，易烊千玺水润的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着唐川，最后听出点儿意思:“意思是要我反串祝英台？”

唐川捋着下巴上并不存在的胡子欣慰地说:“是啊，为父对你很是满意啊！”

易烊千玺垂下眼睫思考着，他感觉有一道目光若有若无地落在他脸上，带着点专注，又随意地游走掩饰着，他暗暗笑了一下，抬起头，眼眸亮晶晶的:“好啊。”

那道目光落在他脸颊上的一抹浮红上，随即便转开了。

————————————————————————————————

“玺弟，台词功力不容小觑啊！”唐川抖了抖搭在椅背上的外套穿上，“不愧是经过好导演锤炼的人，我觉得咱们这段可以这么定了，明天再调整一下细节，之后你就可以和段哥排下面那一幕了。”

“还好吧，我本来就来得晚，没拖后腿就好。”易烊千玺轻轻呼了口气，眼里带着点笑意回答，随后看了一眼段弋，像是要听他的意见。

段弋看着他，手拿着圆珠笔在剧本上点了两下，没说话，随后移开目光，对唐川说：“今天这场本来就短，花一晚上完成已经有点久了。唐川，后面你和谢绍洲对戏的比较多，明天排之前你们俩先对一下词，咱们两场同时进行，时间不多了，尽可能多的留给排练那几场重头戏。”

“哦……哦好。”唐川不知道为什么，感觉段弋今晚和平时不太一样。平时虽然也是不苟言笑冷着张脸，但是却没什么压迫感，大家排着偶尔还能讲两句玩笑话，气氛一直挺轻松的。但今天从两个人一起进来，段弋的周身气场就给人一种若有若无的压迫感，让人不敢开玩笑，刚刚和易烊千玺排戏的过程中段弋的目光一直在两个人身上打量着，唐川就有点不由自主地手心出汗。现在这前两句话似乎是说给自己听的，但他总觉得并不是针对自己……总之就是很诡异的感觉，唐川觉得自己再待下去就要被别扭疯了。

“你们俩先回去吧，小千留下来。”

“哦……开小灶，懂了懂了，那我们先走了。”谢绍洲听到“开小灶”的时候瞪了唐川一眼，随后就被唐川硬拉着走，只能匆匆忙忙拿起桌子上的外套离开，被半拽着出门的时候还不放心地看了剩下的两个人一眼。他们俩一走，屋子瞬间就更静了。易烊千玺静静地站在段弋斜前方，看他用圆珠笔有一下没一下地敲着剧本。

段弋脑海里思绪繁杂，想着怎么开口，但无论怎么想都有股怒气在里面缠着。面前的人大概是觉得无聊，开始在教室里闲逛。他捕捉着那人猫一样轻巧的脚步声晃晃悠悠到了讲台，随即响起了粉笔敲击黑板的声音。他抬头一看，易烊千玺背对着自己正在黑板上写着什么，纤细漂亮的手指上沾着些粉笔末。

“咱们要干嘛？”’

段弋的目光在那行行云流水的字上划过，最终落到旁边站着的少年身上，他总觉得对方的表情莫名又变得生疏起来，像是回到了第一天初见的模样，虽然眼里带着点猫一样的笑意，但却是矜贵正经的作态。不像是ktv亲吻时候那样，也不像昨晚两个人在卫生间互相顶弄那样，仿佛那时候的亲昵依赖都是自己的幻觉。

现在想来，他跟自己越过界限的时候，似乎都离不开酒精的作用。

这种感觉让段弋很不舒服。

段弋随即站起身来，拿着笔和剧本走到讲台上，易烊千玺随着他的动作转过身面对他，段弋两个手越过他身体两侧把东西放到讲台上，自然而然地就把他圈在了自己的臂弯里。

“干……干嘛？”易烊千玺开口，声音里满是和矜贵作态不符的软意，端正笔直的脊背被段弋逼着压在讲台边缘。段弋的目光从清俊潋滟的眉眼间逡巡而下，最后停在对方饱满的唇珠上。他盯着上唇停顿了几秒，抬起手，抚上了可爱精致的耳廓，不重不轻地力道揉捏把玩着柔软的耳垂，莫名带着点情欲的暗示。

“我说了，咱们有时间，慢 慢 谈。”段弋的目光在他低垂的眼睫和泛红的耳尖之间流连。话音刚落，教室一下子陷入了黑暗。段弋算了算时间，正好是教学楼熄灯的时间。

教室里现在只剩下路灯透过窗户进来的昏黄光线，影影绰绰投在两人的侧脸上，将易烊千玺一边的眼眸给映成极浅的琥珀色，他漂亮的眼睫抬起，正安静地回视着段弋的目光，漾着些缱绻的柔意，勾起的嘴角也莫名带着点纵容的味道。

“你想怎么谈？”

气氛一下变得暧昧又迷离，在昏暗的环境下安全地滋生着。

段弋感觉自己像是受到了蛊惑，一旦和这个人距离变近，除了想拥着对方把他揉进骨髓，其他的什么都变得不重要。

还真是令人上瘾。

他把怀里人一把抱起来放到桌子上，扶着那人的后脑勺凑上去吮吸吻咬，把嘴间那颗柔软的唇珠弄得濡湿通红。段弋在亲吻的间隙试探着问：“如果我直接问小千，小千会告诉我吗？”

易烊千玺在粘腻的唇齿交缠间试图找回自己的呼吸，哼哼唧唧地发出甜腻的气音，脸颊泛起绯红色，段弋离开他的唇瓣想给他一点空间，他却像小猫一样又缠上来，探出一点湿软的舌尖黏糊糊地舔舐着段弋的嘴唇。

段弋被他撩得发狂，却始终没有等到想要的回应，脑海中仅有的那一点期待逐渐冷了下来。他发狠地再次蹂躏上那幼嫩妩媚的唇舌，捉住淫荡的舌头用力纠缠吮吸，像是在惩罚，又像是在发泄自己的不甘。他看着易烊千玺的眼神变得迷离失焦，呼吸紊乱到几乎快消失了才松开他，然后含着已经红肿的唇珠继续舔舐，等着易烊千玺回神后松开他问：“小千知道自己坐的是什么吗？”

“……讲……讲台。”易烊千玺被亲的脸颊通红，低头喘息着回答，良久，头顶那个人还没有动静。他一抬头，发现段弋正静静看着他，深邃漆黑的眸子在昏暗的光下闪动着，充盈着难以言说的爱欲，像是透着不顾一切的狠劲，又带着小心翼翼的克制。

易烊千玺的心不由自主地狠狠颤动了两下。本来被别的事情扰烦的心又重新变得敞亮柔软起来。

为什么选择这个人呢。从军训时候开始，他就发现这个人看向自己的时候，眼中总带着点克制，从单纯欣赏，到充满情欲，哪怕再浓厚，他也总能带有爱意的克制，他就知道这个人不同了，是他所喜爱的。

就像现在一样。

段弋看着易烊千玺的眸光闪动了几下，随后主动攀上了自己的脖颈，鼻息间随着他的靠近萦绕上了熟悉好闻的气味。面前的人颤巍巍地打开了腿，两条细长的腿盘上自己的腰，敏感的大腿内侧肉挤在自己腰间，脚后跟在尾椎上蹭了两下。

他听见易烊千玺颤颤巍巍却柔和笃定的声音清晰地在耳边响起：“室长，我不能告诉你。所以，你惩罚我吧。”

————————————————————————

夜色如水，全部熄灯的教学楼笼罩在昏暗的外源光线里，如果还有人站在走廊，就能隐约听到某间教室里透出阵阵细弱的呻吟声。

段弋捏着易烊千玺两只纤细的手腕，用长长的卫衣袖子把两只手套在里面，余下的部分交叉着紧紧绕过两只手腕绑成一个结实的结。易烊千玺看了一眼自己被迫并在一起裹得像哆啦A梦一样的手，抬起眸子委委屈屈地瞅了段弋一眼。

段弋被这包裹在昏暗光线里的一眼瞅得浑身发热，他一只手拉着被绑着的手腕来到头顶，另一只手将卫衣下摆往上推，直到白皙的胸膛上那粉嫩的两点直接裸露在夜色之中。易烊千玺的乳头还没硬起来，软软的像两块粉红色冒着奶香的小棉花糕。他半个小脸都埋在被推起来的卫衣里，只露出此时因为段弋专注的打量害羞得泛起水来的眼眸。

段弋无声地欣赏了一会儿面前粉花缀白雪的美景，才埋首含住了一边的乳头，用舌尖卷上敏感娇嫩的小东西，配合着牙齿嘴唇逗弄起来。

易烊千玺的呼吸一下就变得急促起来，他的睫毛有些颤抖，不自觉的就想挺起胸来迎合对方的动作，他不由自主地发出细细的嘤咛，段弋听到声音抬起眼，用那满怀情欲与占有的目光在黑暗中去锁定泛着水光的双眼，嘴上动作却一直没停，舌头大咧咧地舔着那发红发硬的一点。易烊千玺迎着他的目光看上去，正好对上这么一幕羞耻香艳的场景。他的眸子一下子潋滟得无以复加，几乎漾出水来。

“呼哈……别嗯...别咬那儿……”他声音埋在卫衣中闷闷地传出来。

段弋轻笑：“弄疼了？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，因为埋在衣服里，服帖柔软的声音莫名带着点委屈，“我...…又不是女孩子。”

“那就把小千这里弄得比女孩子还要大好不好？”段弋被他含羞带怯的模样激起兽欲，左手的两指捏住乳尖周围的皮肉，让这颗樱红的果实只能顺势突起，方便他更肆意地舔尝。满意地听到头顶更加幼嫩的呻吟，低下头像野兽般含住刚刚被舔弄得充血硬挺的乳头用力吸吮，舌头来回扫过敏感的乳尖。

少年只觉得被吸进湿热口中的乳粒胀痛不已，但同时带来的强烈快感又让他难以抵御，“啊哈……好用力……好胀……要被吸破了呜……” 

硬粒整个都被的口水滋润得红肿发亮，乳晕上甚至还有隐隐齿印，一副刚刚被疼爱过、渴望更多疼爱的模样。段弋满意地在薄薄的胸肌上舐咬出几个深浅不一的红痕，随即换到右边继续不停歇地吸吮着。易烊千玺被吸得细细哀哀地呻吟着，段弋嘴上动作不停，左手划着圆圈，拨动左边刚刚被蹂躏的乳尖，低哑的声音浸满了情欲的性感，在胸腔里闷闷地震：“刚才吸得太用力，好像有点破皮了，明天得穿上胸罩才行。”

“呜……不许说了……”易烊千玺把捆在一起的手腕放到段弋脖子后面，把他的头环在小小的臂弯里，段弋被拉得抬起头，然后就感觉柔软湿热的嘴唇附了上来。段弋往那殷红饱满的唇瓣啃了一口，易烊千玺不肯松嘴，两个人又黏黏糊糊地亲吻了好久，并非深吻，只是亲，单纯的唇与唇相碰触。亲吻的声音很响，其中还夹着两个人抑制的喘息。这种如同两个孩子在玩亲嘴一般的调情，幼稚却又纯真，让人的心坎不由得生出暖意。易烊千玺软得像棉花糖一样的嘴唇，段弋越亲就越觉得好甜，半眯下眼睛，连心中最后那一点戾气也消失殆尽了。

不管这个人身上发生了什么，都不会影响他有这样的魔力。

他使力掐住易烊千玺窄小的腰胯，将他压向自己已经肿胀的胯下，然后一只手来到裤子的边缘，头顶却传来不好意思的软音试图稍微抵抗一下自己的动作：“别……”

段弋：“？”

他满是深意地看了眼欲拒还迎的人。

易烊千玺眼尾都泛起了艳色的红晕，睫毛抖得不像话，“…...我...…我硬了……你别看……”

看着他支支吾吾的样子，段弋心里好笑，冷峻的脸上却假装十分严肃。他探出手，逗猫似地挠了挠易烊千玺抬起的下巴，在小猫痒的嬉笑着直躲的时候，趁机一把将裤子褪下，俯身在他耳边沉声道：“我也硬了，也给你看，这样公平吧。”

易烊千玺深吸一口气，才止住了想要呻吟出声的欲望，他光溜溜的下体被段弋一手攥在手心里，段弋解了裤子拉链，将自己那根更为粗长的大家伙和掌里娇嫩的这根并在一起摩擦了起来。

与此同时，段弋一手来到后方探向易烊千玺的臀瓣，托着他离开讲台，然后掐着柔软有弹性的臀肉，一圈一圈地揉了起来。

他的手掌很宽厚，轻易的就将半边屁股攥在手心。易烊千玺浑身上下肉最多的地方就属这屁股蛋儿了，而且几乎没见过光，白皙嫩滑得像水豆腐一样，段弋修长的手指几乎陷得没影儿，全没在那肉里，揉弄泛起的肉波诱惑着人去做出一些更加过分的动作。

他感觉自己手指上有湿意，低低笑了一声：“小千湿了哦，水多的把讲台都沾湿了。”

易烊千玺呜咽一声，难耐地低下头。脆弱的前面被拿着和滚烫的巨物一起摩擦，屁股被不断掐弄揉玩的感觉让后穴止不住的收缩着，把早就开始分泌的淫液挤出来，沾湿了股缝和段弋的手指，剩下的顺着大腿根往下流，不用看也知道肯定沾湿了讲台。

段弋没忍住地加重了手上的力道，他感觉易烊千玺被刺激到了，附在耳边的小嘴呜咽着吐着胡乱的喘息，下面不自主的挺胯，前面的肉棒颤颤巍巍地快要释放，于是松开手堵住顶端的小孔，托着的手掌可劲儿地揉着淫荡可爱的白屁股。

“呜呜……坏人……”易烊千玺呜咽着用自己被绑住的手去抓那只堵住他前端的手掌，做了半天无用功，可怜地呜咽了两声。

段弋松开已经被制止住的可怜肉棒，轻柔的把易烊千玺放倒在讲台上，将修长白皙的两条细腿扛到自己肩膀上。手指探向那颤颤巍巍的花穴，用指尖扣弄着濡湿穴口敏感的皱褶。易烊千玺被手指接触后面的感觉刺激得直往后怂，却被段弋扣着纤细的腰肢拖了回来，穴口翕动着一下子就吞进了一个指节。

这样来来回回没几下，手指就被吞进了两根，指尖来回扣弄着柔嫩蠕动的肠肉，易烊千玺终于忍不住羞耻崩溃地哭出了声。

“呜呜……不要……不要抠那里……”

段弋恶意地将埋在穴内的手指急速抖动起来，听着易烊千玺陡然拔高的尖叫呻吟，嘴上却温柔的附身亲吻他脸上湿漉漉的泪痕，带着诱哄道：“不要手指抠，那要什么？圆珠笔好不好？”

可惜此时易烊千玺正绷着一根弦感受手指捅弄小穴的触感，呻吟喘息口齿不清，又是像点头又是像摇头，情欲烧出的汗水将他那一头软发濡湿得卷曲。

段弋慢下抽插的频率和幅度，看身下人因难耐小幅度扭动着，轻轻一笑，拿起旁边的圆珠笔，将按动的那头贴着股缝沾了不少淫液后，才慢慢地插进己经吃了两根手指的湿穴内。

“唔啊！……好硬……什么啊……不要……”易烊千玺被冰凉坚硬的不规则触感吓得睁大湿漉漉的眼睛，无辜柔嫩的肠肉随着主人的紧张收缩着，段弋趁机一鼓作气把圆珠笔几乎整根捅了进去，正在收缩的穴肉正好被笔帽不规则的边缘划弄个遍，身下人惊呼一声，淫水分泌的更多了，争先恐后地从小穴里流出来。

段弋被淋了一手的淫水，感慨身下人的名器身体。这么敏感，到底是什么样的人，用什么样的方法，先在他身上领略过了这绝世的美景？

莫名地有怒气翻涌上来刺激着他，段弋勉强压下想要立刻换上自己胯下长枪捅进去的欲望，低哑着声音开口，“我要听到二十声才能抽出来，小千要仔细些数着。”

“……啊？……”易烊千玺睁着湿漉漉的眸子，他不知道段弋是什么意思，突然，他感觉肠内某一出的穴肉被狠狠顶弄了一下，他不由自主颤抖，小声尖叫一声，随即听到一声清脆的按圆珠笔的声音。

“一。”段弋一瞬不瞬地盯着易烊千玺的反应，手下换了一个方向，仔细地碾过穴肉顶在一个点上用力，又一声按圆珠笔的声音，身上人随着他的动作又一个战栗，“小千要自己数，要不就一直是一哦。”

“……呜……二……”易烊千玺眼角漾着泪花，感受着坚硬的笔身碾过肠壁上柔软痉挛的嫩肉，“额啊三……”

“嗯……四……哈呜……五……六……”

……

“十七……十啊啊啊啊……”终于在捅到某一个地方的时候，易烊千玺尖叫一声，腰部不由自主地抬起来，一直在腹肌上蹭来蹭去的分身终于可怜兮兮的射出白浊，高潮的身体不停地颤抖着，腰身却还颤巍巍摆动试图想躲开后面那刺激。

“原来在这里。”段弋声音带着点笑意，对准那个地方又用了两下力，“十九，二十。”两声清脆的声音之后，整根湿漉漉的圆珠笔被丢到一边，段弋把颤抖的两条细腿分得更开搭在自己手臂上，两个大掌环握着纤细的腰，把着自己涨的紫红的性器对准湿漉漉的不停收缩的穴口，硕大的龟头堵在狭小颤抖的可怜穴口，浅戳了几下，就开始慢慢往里插。

才挤进去一点儿，易烊千玺就被撑得连连哀吟，身下刚刚高潮过的小嘴却不懂得主人的难处，穴口嫩滑的媚肉紧紧包裹着刚进去的入侵者，仿佛热烫的小嘴不停舔咬吸食，生生又吞进去了半个龟头，勾得人恨不得一插到底，疯狂蹂躏。段弋隐忍的汗滴滑下来，难耐地说：“小千，别，别夹我……呃……你再夹我忍不住了……”

“…嗯……我……呜……才没夹……”易烊千玺眼角被逼的全是泪水，大腿根抽了筋儿似地绷紧挛缩，楚楚可怜地频频抽搐，刚高潮过的身子根本经不起折腾，他哭泣着挣扎求饶：“……呜胀死了……呜啊……别弄了……求你……太大了……进……进不去的……”

“啧……你别动……”那一下下挣扎带着媚肉吸咬得销魂蚀骨，弄得段弋差点射了出来，不由自主地挺腰一送，顶得易烊千玺尖叫一声，猛地弹起身子，吓得他赶紧握住对方柔软的臀瓣爱抚：“宝贝儿，插进去一半了，待会儿就不难受了，别动，别动，乖……”说罢在那深度试着碾动研磨，等他稍微安静下来才又往里插入。

“……呜呜……不行了……”易烊千玺被那巨物撑得难受，但是纤细的腰死死被控住根本无处可逃，本能地撑起身，却冷不防让那硬物捅得更深，插得他立刻闭了气，惊叫一声彻底瘫在桌子上。

段弋被咬的阵阵酥麻，再也无法忍受，猛地向前一捅直插到底，终于全根没入，眼见身下人的浑圆的臀瓣紧紧压在自己大腿根上变成扁扁的形状，他才意识到他们俩终于达到了彼此最近的距离，再无一丝空隙。

“呜……啊……好涨……烫……呜呜……”易烊千玺被撑得哀哀呻吟，含着粗大的穴肉却不安分地激烈绞扭，又生生让段弋额头逼出一层汗来。

“宝贝真棒，全吃进去了。”段弋俯身亲吻泪湿的小脸，安慰抚弄着胸前的红豆。两人身上都像泡了水一样透湿，身下的人儿滑得像条鱼儿，细软的腰肢不住扭动，湿漉漉的眼睛翻滚着潋滟的情欲，明艳动人。段弋见他缓了一口气，才慢慢撑离上身，开始小幅度挺动研磨，边动边说：“刚才都快被宝贝咬疯了……”

“呜哈……胡说……哪有咬你……啊……哈……”私处被嵌入的粗大的阳具肆意旋转顶弄，磨得易烊千玺头皮发麻，手裹在卫衣袖子无依无靠，他只能不断地扭着腰肢呻吟：“啊……啊……呃……嗯……”

“你这儿没咬我吗？”段弋摸摸他正费力吞咽自己的湿漉漉的穴口，闷笑着锁紧他的胯部，挺腰开始抽送，抽出一小截立刻深深捅进去，那滚烫娇小的粉色嫩穴紧紧含住自己层层吸吮舔咬，勾魂摄魄地反复吞吐，让他亢奋异常，舒服得恨不得合身钻进去再也不出来，声音沙哑低沉：“而且吃的可开心了，你听听这声音……”

“啊……别……别说了啊……坏人……”两条细白笔直的腿搭在有力的臂弯里被插得瑟瑟发抖，却只能大张着腿任人予取予求。易烊千玺哪儿还有余力斗嘴，嘴角不由自主地流下晶亮的唾液，下面穴内两个人混着的体液被不断收缩吞吐巨物的淫荡穴肉裹弄出滋滋的水声。

段弋发狠似的在身下人柔软滚烫的身体里肆意顶撞，易烊千玺被撞的摇摇晃晃，身前的那根又挺立起来。突然后穴里的巨物快速撤出，段弋放下搭在手臂上的两条细腿，紧接着把柔软滚烫的身子翻了个面压在讲台上，从背后再次进入那被干得熟透的小穴，直接撞上了刚刚用圆珠笔试出的那一点，逼的身下人细细长长地呻吟了一声。

易烊千玺被压在讲台上，被捆住的双手被迫举在头顶卷弄起卫衣，赤裸的股间沾满了凌乱的体液，白皙的胸膛紧贴着冰凉的桌面磨蹭，原本就红肿的两点再次被摩擦刺激。喉咙干痛，视线凝固在了空气中的某一处，几乎要变得模糊，他像猫咪一样呜咽着，带着遵循身体本能的缠绵入骨的尾音。

“呜啊！……”段弋突然一个深插，易烊千玺纤窄的腰痉挛起来，前端抖抖索索射出白浊洒在桌子前壁上，从头顶到脚尖都沉浸在舒爽里，携着理智轻飘飘地跌进云端。段弋被夹得快要疯了，嘶声低吼着，臀肌紧绷，双手死死地掐住易烊千玺的腰肢往自己胯下按去，柔韧的臀瓣被小腹肌肉给完全压扁，滚烫的精液争先恐后地射进了身下人销魂的小穴深处。

一切来得太突然，柔嫩的小穴无法自抑地收缩起来，像是想要将体内作怪的大东西给排出体外，但纤细灵活的腰肢却本能地随着体内精液射出的频率上下摇摆着，仿佛在做着吞咽的动作一般。

段弋紧紧抱着身下人柔软的身子，就算已经射进他身体里也缓慢地碾磨许久才退出来。易烊千玺没察觉到自己腿上有液体在流，整个人虚脱一般扶住桌角，呼吸平稳下来后觉得脸上有点凉。段弋抬手一摸，发现整张小脸都湿得不像样子了，尤其是下眼皮周围，像擦不干似的。

“……抱歉小千。”段弋接住他软掉的身子，轻柔地吻着湿漉漉的小脸，易烊千玺原本纤长柔软的睫毛被泪水打湿，无力地忽闪着。他任由段弋在身下清理着，半晌，他才沙哑着说：“……手也要解开的。”

段弋听着那情欲过后带着沙哑的委屈奶音，整个人都要被萌化了。他笑着吻了吻怀里人汗湿的额头，“好好好，给你解开。”

两个人走出教学楼的时候已经将近凌晨一点了。冬季夜晚的冷风呼啸着吹来，段弋用风衣裹紧了怀里柔软无力的身体，低声说：“明天上午前两节没课，你可以多睡一会儿。”

易烊千玺靠在他怀里，软软地哼了一声算是答应。

———————————————————————

段弋没有想到学生会干部的特权还能用在这方面，他简单解释了两句，说是为期末表演采集物资回来晚了，楼下的管理员就让他们上去了。他们俩轻手轻脚上了三楼，打开寝室门，意外地看到了举着台灯一脸哀怨的唐川。

“你们俩怎么才回来？”唐川后来想了想，段弋今晚之所以反常可能就是因为话剧排练不顺畅，虽然玺弟水平没问题，但是毕竟晚来了两天进度跟不上，而且还迟到了，所以段弋生气留人也是自然的。不过……“这小灶时间也太长了。”唐川等他们俩进来后关上门，一脸审视地看着两个人。

“……对，”段弋声音里带着深不可测的笑意，“不过，我发现你玺弟很棒，根本不需要。”

易烊千玺听出这话的揶揄，脸有点泛红，他水润的眼睛四处看了一下问：“谢绍洲呢？”

“他根本就没跟我回寝室，现在还没回来。”唐川脸上哀怨更重了，“大半夜的你们就留我一个人孤零零地在寝室，我能睡着就怪了，你们这是变相折磨……”

“好了好了，这么晚回来不知道还能不能进宿舍楼，你们俩先睡吧，我去楼下等着他。”段弋刚转身，就看见谢绍洲拧开门把手进来，整个人的气场有点古怪，就连唐川那样粗神经的人也感觉出不对劲，犹豫着没能开口。气氛一下子变得凝重。

“怎么都不睡，时候不早了，快睡吧。”谢绍洲自顾自脱下外套和裤子上了床，掀开被子躺进被窝，唐川愣了一下，不过想着人回来就好也没多问，拎着台灯爬上上铺自己的床。

段弋微皱着眉头，他确定自己看到谢绍洲翻身躺下之前意味深长地看了易烊千玺一眼。他转过头，易烊千玺正坐在被窝里解开裤子，低垂着眼睫，仿佛什么也没察觉到。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

意识飘忽着半醒不醒的时候，易烊千玺只觉得难受。不厚重的被子此刻却仿佛千斤重一般压的自己不能呼吸。

他努力让自己更清醒一点，慢慢地意识恢复，才感觉到手脚冰凉，头脑昏沉，臀瓣中间压着的小穴肿痛得有点麻木。他半张脸裹在被子里轻轻呼吸着，呼出的气体滚烫干燥。

……果然又发烧了。

毕竟很久都没有这样不清理干净了……

……

学校里果然什么都不方便……

易烊千玺正模模糊糊地胡乱想着，就听见上铺传来悉悉索索起身的声音。

他起这么早做什么？

易烊千玺微微一顿，随后面向墙壁，往里拱了拱身子，几乎贴着墙壁躺着，大半个脸全窝在被窝里。

段弋轻手轻脚地沿着床梯下来。易烊千玺听着他落地穿鞋的声音，悄悄等了一会儿，却迟迟没有声音。

他应该正站在床边看着我。易烊千玺半阖着眼睛，想了想，还是决定不转身。他感觉背后人凉薄又温暖的视线在自己背后游走，他几乎能想象他眼睛里现在都充盈着什么，缱绻留恋的，和平常一样。

过了一会才感觉背后的人走开，随后是穿衣服拿东西的声音。脚步声逐渐移向门边，门小幅度地一开一关，段弋出去了。

易烊千玺缓缓地呼了一口气。他撑着身子坐起来，感觉整个身子都虚浮无力。伴随他的动作，对面床的人也翻身坐了起来。

“你果然醒了。”谢绍洲压着嗓子说了一句，随后伸手打开了床头的小夜灯。

猝不及防的光线让易烊千玺不适地眯了眯眼睛。他看着对面眼下明显发黑的谢绍洲，轻轻笑了一下，“你该不会没睡吧。”

谢绍洲听着他略微干哑的声音，没说话，下床从暖瓶里倒了杯热水，走到床边递给他。易烊千玺温顺地接过来，一小口一小口慢慢地喝着，喝得一滴不剩。把杯子递给一直在床边等着的谢绍洲，他抬脸看着接过杯子的人，发现他一脸复杂地看着自己。

“你告诉他了吗。”易烊千玺抬头看着翻了个身继续呼呼大睡的唐川，声音轻柔。

“……算是吧，我电话打过去还没说话他就猜出来了。”谢绍洲见他要往后靠，帮他把枕头在背后扶高，“他语气不是很好。”

“我知道，”易烊千玺懒懒地靠在枕头上，眼睛眯着带着笑意，“不然你也不至于睡不着。”

谢绍洲哼了一声，不置可否。

两个人沉默了一会儿，易烊千玺沉沉从鼻腔里呼了两口气，感觉依旧干燥得难受，皱了一下鼻子：“再帮我倒杯水吧。”

谢绍洲又去倒了一大杯水递过，易烊千玺慢悠悠喝了两口，然后就捧着不动了，任由热热的水汽随着呼吸进入鼻腔。他的大半张脸都隐在阴影里，谢绍洲感觉仿佛又回到了第一次见他的时候，也是这样蜷缩在阴影里小小的一团。只不过现在，他的气场已经安定了下来，不再是当初慌张惊瑟的小兽样。

恍惚过后，他默默地叹了口气，问：“需要我做什么？”

唇珠在杯沿轻轻蹭了两下，易烊千玺缓缓开口：“让他去小景的诊所找我吧。”

“你不自己跟他说吗，”谢绍洲忍不住皱起眉头，声音却含着些笑：“还有，非要拉上小景吗？”

易烊千玺眼睛也笑弯了，无所谓地挑了一下眉：“这偷看的债有人妄想用两杯水还了，我不得让小景帮忙评个理？”

谢绍洲听出他几下的揶揄之意，对上他熠熠生辉的笑眼，只觉得热从脸上腾地一下上了头，头皮痒的厉害。他低下头尴尬地胡乱挠了挠后脑勺的头发笑了两声，就赶紧回床上摸手机了。

易烊千玺看着谢绍洲在发光的手机屏幕上飞快跳动的指尖，笑意渐渐收了起来。他闭上眼，深深地吸了两口带着水汽的热空气。

————————————————————————————————

宁誉努力睁大眼睛开着车，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，时不时打着哈欠，整个人都没睡醒的样子。他抽空从后视镜看了看后座的两个人，本来想发个牢骚，但看着易烊千玺那埋在黑色羽绒服里的脸上泛起的病怏怏的红晕，又把到嘴边的牢骚咽了回去。

算了算了，急兄弟之所急。宁誉看了看自家兄弟黏在怀里人脸上那移不开的目光和微蹙的眉头，不由得轻轻叹了口气。

从未动情的人，一旦动情入心起来有多可怕。

估计段弋自己还没发现已经陷得这么深了吧。

突然车前面晃过一道黑影，宁誉回神猛地踩了刹车，才看清是一只猫从路中间的围栏上跳了下来。那猫看了眼被自己吓停的黑色四轮大物，优雅地迈开纤长的四肢走了。

“吓死我了，这猫品种还不错，很少见这么漂亮的美短，谁家的竟然让他跑大马路上来晃悠，万一……”宁誉挠了挠脑袋，在段弋那此时无声胜有声的眼神里闭上嘴重新挂档。

段弋低下头，怀里的人已经睁开眼睛。

琥珀色的眸子懵懂地看了他一会儿，眼尾上翘带着莫名的缱绻，段弋看的心越来越软，不由自主地收紧了一下胳膊。“吓到你了？”

“没事。”易烊千玺出声，嗓音又哑又弱，那双清澈漂亮的眼睛因为难受水润得过分，看得段弋又辛酸又心疼的，他本就懊恼昨天没带套的事情，易烊千玺今早发烧，十有八九和昨晚被内射有点儿关系。虽然事后自己尽可能帮忙清理干净，但毕竟之前没有经验，保不齐肠道上被撑出了伤口，不然也不会出现炎症发烧的状况。

易烊千玺觉得抱着他的胳膊又收紧了，身上被紧紧箍得难受。他想提醒段弋，虽病来如山倒，但自己的身子骨也没他瞎想的那么虚，好歹是个十七八的男孩，平时底子摆在那儿……但看着段弋懊悔不已的神情，他还是选择不说了。

让他长一下记性也好。

“快到了。”

易烊千玺移开目光，看了看窗外越来越熟悉的建筑物，点点头。

但是抱得真的太紧了唔。

车开到门口，段弋只瞧了一眼，便对诊所的主人有了莫名的好感。诊所规模并不大，但是整洁漂亮，门口放了两张缠着红色枫叶条蔓的木制长椅，加了点个人特色的亲和力在里面，但白色墙壁的边角都被银色钢条包裹起来，新颖又大方，又多了点医疗机构该有的规整与严肃。

段弋扶着易烊千玺下了车，诊所门就开了，里面走出来一个穿着白大褂的人，白皙清秀的脸上戴着副金丝眼镜，嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑，整个人的气质温和又清冽。

“小景。”段弋收回目光，听见怀里人叫了一声那医生的名字，随即挣开他的禁锢往前走了两步。段弋怀里一下空了，他有些失神，仿佛自己心里也有什么变得空落落的。

小景迎上来，宠溺又自然地抬手揉了揉易烊千玺的头发，半开玩笑地说：“几天不见，你就把自己搞成了这个样子。”随后他抬眼，看向有些失神的段弋，“你好，孟景行，叫我小景就好。”

段弋转瞬之间就回过神来，收回落在前面人背影的目光，“你好，段弋。”他不动声色地微笑，所有的情绪都隐藏起来，恰好躲过了易烊千玺看过来的目光。

“段同学，这里交给我就好了。等千玺情况好转了，我会通知你来接他的。”小景声音柔和，目光却把段弋的情绪转变一丝不落地包容进了。

段弋下意识看向易烊千玺，对方正好也在看着他，就算发烧让他的气色变得有些苍白，但他还是同平常一般惹眼，琥珀色的眸子因水汽更透明，脸颊上的病态红晕反而让他多了几分平常没有的脆弱妖冶感。他为了让自己安心，露出些清浅的笑来，嘴角漾出来可爱的小涡，整个人温柔又宁静。

段弋的视线沉沉地落在他的身上，最终点了点头。

目送两个人的背影进了门，段弋揪住打着哈欠准备开车门的宁誉：“是哥们吗？”

宁誉瞪大眼睛，仿佛听见什么不得了的事。

？？？

段弋竟然主动说哥们？？？？

段弋抬手把宁誉快要脱落的下巴托上去合上，沉声说：“帮我查个人。”

——————————————————

这个点诊所还没有开始接待病人，孟景行把易烊千玺扶到一个单独的内间床上，帮他把被子拢到腋下：“我去准备点东西，这儿很安静，不会有外人进来，你先安心躺一会儿。”

脱了羽绒服的易烊千玺只穿着睡衣，单薄的锁骨配上有点尖俏的下巴，水漾漾的眸子和苍白的嘴唇，像只病弱的可怜小猫，孟景行看的心里又软又心疼，忍不住又上手呼噜了两把头毛，易烊千玺微微眯上眼，轻轻点了点头。

孟景行递过去一杯热水，随后轻轻带上门离开。易烊千玺捧着水杯喝完，随后靠在枕头上望着天花板发呆。困意慢慢袭来，他有点任性的任由身子软软地向一边倒过去，半边脸陷在枕头里，随意懒懒地蹭着，眼睛迷糊了一会又睁开，像是在等待着什么。

门轻轻被推开，易烊千玺迷迷糊糊地含糊说着：“小景，快点吧，我好困。”

身后没有回应。一阵短暂的沉默过后，易烊千玺眼睫动了动，突然翻身想坐起来，随即被一股更大的力量紧攥着他的手腕压在床上，易烊千玺脸陷进枕头里，不甘地呜呜挣扎两下，松软的头发在枕头上蹭来蹭去。那个人随后把头凑上他软发下露出的一段雪白后颈，熟悉的、柔软微甜的香气，目光更沉，变本加厉地埋下头，去啃咬那段轻颤着的脖颈。

“唔咦呜呼组堵路……”易烊千玺被咬得猛一蜷缩，放弃挣扎，轻轻地埋在枕头里呼噜两声，带着三分抱怨。

他听到身后人笑了一声，低沉动人的笑声在胸腔里震动，压在上身的重量轻了些，束缚住他手腕的手松开，向下滑进了他的睡裤里拢住他的臀瓣：“想说什么？”

易烊千玺微微僵了一下，用鼻子哼了一声，表示自己不会再说第二遍。

身后人也没说话，臀瓣上那带着热度的手不重不轻地揉捏了两下那团触觉极好的软肉，力道正好揉软了身下人的身体。他又俯身上来，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了一下可爱柔软的耳垂。

易烊千玺被恰到好处的撩拨弄得软了，连同心中那点气意也消了。他微微侧头，轻哑着嗓子说：“我没想到你会来的这么早。”

陆沉看着他侧脸露出的那点随着嘟囔小幅度蠕动的柔软嘴唇，目光沉了沉，修长略带点粗粝的手指从内裤侧边滑向会阴处，在滑腻如绒的娇嫩皮肤上随意撩拨几下，身下人便像过电一样轻颤起来。

“想退烧就要清洗上药膏，这种事，我会放着让小景来吗？”他边说边贴着软乎乎的脸颊向身下人的那张小嘴靠近，埋在他的嘴角一下下地轻啄。不知是不是因为忍耐的太久，陆沉的鼻息很重，暖乎乎地扑在易烊千玺的脸蛋上，烫得易烊千玺神情都恍惚起来。熟悉的动作和力道让他不由自主地放松，抿出两个小涡。

身下的指尖自两股的缝隙间向下滑动，潦草又熟稔地擦过一双敏感的小球，转而又掉头攻入窄巷之中，在肿出的穴肉上微微按压，易烊千玺一个激灵，情不自禁地夹紧了双臀。

“肿得真可怜。”陆沉轻而易举地把身下软掉的身子翻了个身，对上那双雾蒙蒙的眸子，低头亲上唇瓣上缀着的那颗小巧红润的唇珠，放松对力道的控制，用力地又吮又啃，磨得易烊千玺眼眶沁水，嘴唇发红才放开。

“最近拍的几场都是武打戏，手指比较粗糙，可能没有以前那么舒服，忍一忍，嗯？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

西安。

9月中旬是盛夏的尾巴，空气着实是燥热的，拍摄现场的每个人都脚步匆匆地收拾道具，偶尔路过的时候都会偷偷地打量一下旁边那个门帘密闭的棚子，大家都知道让今天拍摄不得不提前结束的人就在里面。

“刚刚真是吓死我了，陆沉风评一直挺好啊，怎么今天突然这么大脾气啊……”

“是啊，竟然朝王导扔剧本。幸好砸到的是监视器，要不就凭他那力气，王导恐怕就得住院了。”

“导演也吓得不轻吧，但不知怎么的没发作，今天的拍摄进度也黄在这儿了。”

“不过，就算他发脾气砸人也真的好帅啊！”

“啊我也觉得！那种发狠又克制的样子……话说回来，这次发脾气这么突然，难不成是和女朋友分手了？”

“啊……真不敢相信什么样的女生会不要他。不过不是说他一直洁身自好的很，没有女朋友的吗？……”

……

两个女工作人员边收拾东西边小声窃窃私语着。

陆沉面色阴沉地坐在棚下，手机摔在旁边，每个人路过棚外时特意放轻的脚步声非但没能让他的烦躁情绪有所缓解，反而让他脑中泛起隐隐的疼痛，他闭眼用左手狠狠地在眉间掐了两下，右手拇指不停地来回摩擦着食指第二个关节。

帘子被掀开一个角，一个助理小心翼翼地端了杯冰水进来：“沉哥，这是你的水。”陆沉没说话，助理偷偷瞄了一眼虽然皱眉阴沉但仍然俊美异常的侧脸，脸倏尔一红，正想开口再说什么，背后却正好传来一个冷静如水的女声：“放下水就去忙吧。”

“啊……啊好。”助理一转身看见苏枚，忙不迭地侧身让路，从一边撩起帘子出去了。

苏枚染着绛红色寇甲的手从小桌子上拿起冰水，递到陆沉面前：“导演那边我暂时安抚下来了。”她看着陆沉接过冰水，递到唇边抿了一口，踩着高跟鞋搬了个小马扎坐在对面：“没想到你这个烦躁症状越来越严重了。要不……考虑找个医生看看吧。”

陆沉瞳眸漆黑深邃，眉间因他刚刚用力掐出了一个红色的印记，他开口，声音有点沙哑：“我知道我这种烦躁来自于什么。”

苏枚顿了顿，犹豫了一下，然后开口问：“那你打算怎么办？”

陆沉拿起手中的水杯又喝了一口，用力咬碎嘴里的冰块，发出清脆咔嚓的咀嚼声。他低着头，碎掉的冰块在嘴里转了两圈：“帮我把17号的档期空出来，我要回一趟母校。”

苏枚心里瞬间了然，她起身：“好，那我去安排。对了，小景很担心你的状况，刚刚打你的手机来着，但没打通。”她弯腰把地上屏幕已经四分五裂的手机捡起来，“你想怎么回他？”

陆沉突然笑了一下：“别的没有，让他开学典礼那天记得去学校就好。”

苏枚也跟着笑了：“那绍洲恐怕要高兴坏了吧。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

庄严隆重的礼堂里面，台上已经布置上了暗红色的帷幕和座椅，暖色明亮的聚光灯正调试着方向，在会堂里缓慢地扫来扫去，扫过分散着坐了一小半人的观众席。礼堂虽庄重威严，但对未来过的人总是透出股新鲜劲儿，而它也正等着新面孔的到来。

人还在陆续进场，几个女生叽叽咕咕聊着什么隔着两个位置坐在宁誉旁边，不时传来两声嬉笑声。宁誉在喧闹的氛围里摆弄了两下手机，看见段弋回的信息差点气的翻白眼：

“我不过去了。如果有人问起来让他找驰哥。”

宁誉深深吸口气告诉自己，都这么长时间了，他应该能忍住段弋这种除了要紧事以外对生活极其无所谓的冷淡作风了。当然，每次提前通知他宁誉计划有变并加以解释这种事从来都不在要紧事的范围内。

旁边的女生突然传来一阵压抑着的小声惊叹。宁誉顺着她们偷摸指点举手机的方向望过去，看见了一个穿着校服白T恤的纤长身影，正在带领同学的指引下坐在了第一排第一个的位置。隔着十几排座椅，宁誉只能影影绰绰地看了个大概。结合之前得到的消息，这应该就是本系同一届的双料第一小明星易烊千玺了吧。看他手上拿着演讲稿，一会儿肯定还要作为新生代表上台发言。

……

倒别说，这小明星真人还真是生的又白又纤细，气质出众。可惜看不清脸。

宁誉突然想到了什么，他重新举起手机，拉近镜头，对着那纤细的背影咔嚓一下，满意地点了点头，点击分享发送，不一会儿微信就收到了回信：“这是谁？”

宁誉没想到效果这么好，还真等来了回信，得意地就差跳上一跳了，他哼着小调打了一行字：不告诉你，让你不来急死你急死你。

那边没有再回复，宁誉出了这口恶气，非常愉悦地把手机收回了兜里。

他也没想到，发送的这个背影后来竟真的成了段弋的心头桎梏。

易烊千玺落席坐定，跟旁边几个照过面的同学打了招呼，就静静地拿起手里的演讲稿看了起来。四面八方或近或远的目光、议论声甚至是忘了关掉的拍照喀嚓声一直没有断过，但他仿佛早已习惯了这种环境，安定地沉浸在自己的世界里，丝毫不受影响，像喧嚣中处在玻璃罩里的，又或者泡在泓泉里的，一朵纤尘不染的玫瑰，静谧，清冽又美丽。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

另一边。

“我这参加个开学典礼还不能光明正大，”谢绍洲半开玩笑半抱怨地说，“享受着您这个风暴中心带来的的大福利——躲避目光当特工，还要坐在这么憋屈的角落里。”

陆沉和谢绍洲现在正坐在礼堂靠后几排不起眼的偏僻位置，有人听到谢绍洲说话的声音，好奇地回头看两眼，奈何离得太远，灯光昏暗，只知道坐着人，但完全看不清到底是谁，看了两眼也就不怎么在意地收回了目光。

陆沉的眼窝很深，睫毛很长，鼻梁挺拔又不失优美，光凭这张绝对男人味的脸就不知道能吸引多少的爱慕。此刻他目光悠长地看着会堂里不知名的哪个地方，声音带着点沉稳的凉意：“你不就是气小景今天没能陪你来吗。”

“你……我才没气这个。”谢绍洲像是一只被捏住脖子的小鸡仔，平日绷得正经的一张俊脸瞬间红成一片，缩在座位上不说话了。

平时这臭小孩百毒不侵，一张利嘴时不时蹦出几句话一点不留情面，毒舌得很。但只要一提到小景，准能让他脸红害羞安静片刻，还真是冤家。

陆沉目光移开，看着熟悉的会堂与场景，心中突然涌起点安心的感觉。

他前两天赶戏的时候几乎是硬着头皮忍住不扔剧本砸场子的冲动，维持状态勉勉强强演下来，回到酒店房间的时候头疼欲裂，由于苏枚的游说，导演虽不想耽误进度，但也通情达理地选择了几场难度不大的戏来拍。好不容易才安排出时间今天来参加这个开学典礼。

……

……

“诶江老师。”

陆沉从自己的思绪中回过神，微微挑眉，顺着声音朝着礼堂门口望去。

……

江崇脚步疾健，快步走进礼堂，听到背后有人叫他便停下脚步，回头一看，他笑着打了招呼：“周老师。”

周政停下小跑，气喘吁吁地点着头，江崇耐心地等他喘匀了气，才听他说：“江老师，今年您那个表演特训班还办吗？”

江崇微笑着：“当然办，老样子，还是十月份开课。”

周政汗津津的脸上堆着笑：“江老师，我儿子今年正好上大一，他可是一直念叨着想进您的特训班啊，我知道您每年的名额有限，他的入学成绩怎么着也是专业前十的，您看能不能……给他留个位置？”

江崇睿智儒雅的脸上依旧微笑着，既没有轻蔑的高傲，也没有亲近的恳切，分寸拿捏地正好：“令郎什么时候有空，找个时间，我也好进一步了解一下。”

“我回头就给安排上，找个您有空的时间，妥当了就告诉您，”周政从这话里得到了一点希望，笑得更开心了，“麻烦江老师了，我这有事就先走了，您快入座吧。”

江崇礼貌地注视着周政端着略微肥胖的身躯出了门，笑容逐渐收敛了起来。他转身向场馆四周打量了一下，看见角落里隐隐约约有个人影。他走近了几步，看清了那个人是谁。

陆沉身影挺拔，半张脸隐在黑暗里，目光沉定的望过来，显然是目睹了他寒暄的整个过程。

江崇略微耸肩，无奈地笑了起来，陆沉的嘴角也带了点弧度，他微微颔首，二人目光交流了两下，随后江崇才迈步走向主席台，他的位置在台上。

陆沉回到位置上，旁边的谢绍洲慢悠悠地坐直了身子，典礼已然要开始了。

会堂逐渐安静了下来，伴随着主持人的介绍，典礼一项一项进行着。

宁誉先是百无聊赖地听了一会儿，随后突然想起了自己的额外任务。他直起身子，眯着眼睛找了一会儿，看到写着"江崇"的牌子，后面端坐着一个人。这应该就是段弋想找的江老师吧。宁誉点了点头，举起手机咔咔拍了好几张，引得旁边的女生频频注目。

下一项就是新生代表讲话了。易烊千玺准备上台的时候，台下几乎是瞬间就涌起了一阵潮水般的掌声，其中夹杂着窃窃的议论声。

人们常说，这世上没有无缘无故的爱，也没有无缘无故的恨。事实上，这世上的爱和恨，总是这样无缘无故的，单就一个嫉妒足可以解释一切，尽管他们也知道易烊千玺能作为新生代表讲话，全是靠他自己的努力，但有些人难免会嫉妒，为什么有资格站在上面的，并不是自己……

陆沉目光划过台上，他看不清台上人的脸，只看到一个身影在演讲台站定，灯光从上面投射下来，洒在发梢和雪白的T恤上，给干净纤细的男孩镀上了一层洁白的光。

高岭之花，陆沉不由得想到了这个词。

易烊千玺得体地鞠了一躬，抬起头来，台下又瞬间安静下来。

“尊敬的领导，敬爱的老师，亲爱的同学们：大家好！我是2018级戏剧影视表演本科班的易烊千玺。很高兴，也很荣幸能够代表在座这么多位优秀的新同学站在这里发言。……”

少年人的声音低缓磁性，带着点未脱的稚气，自然又流利地念着演讲稿，尾音温柔，偶尔勾带着点儿京腔，通过话筒音响的传播带着点回声敲在陆沉耳膜上，说不上来的舒服愉悦，陆沉微微眯起眼睛。

旁边的谢绍洲换了个姿势，双手枕在后脑勺和椅背之间，随意的开口："这小明星声线腔调什么的真挺不错啊，念台词什么的应该也挺有感觉。"

陆沉微微笑了，不置可否。

礼堂很安静，几乎所有人都在认真聆听台上少年人娓娓道来的讲话。

……  
……  
……

"电影《本杰明巴顿奇事》中曾有一段话让我感触颇深：‘我希望，你能活出最精彩的自己；我希望，你能见识到令你惊奇的事；我希望，你能体验到从未有过的情感；我希望，你能遇见一些想法不同的人；我希望，你能为你自己的人生感到骄傲。如果你发现自己还没有做到，我希望，你有勇气从头再来。”

陆沉听到这段话，眸子中突然闪过一道极快极亮的光，眉头紧皱了一下。

谢绍洲略微惊讶地挑了挑眉，回头看了看旁边的人，见陆沉坐直了身体，一瞬不瞬地盯着台上那个纤细的身影，周身没有什么动作，只有右手拇指一下一下缓慢地磨蹭着食指关节。

谢绍洲看见那个动作，顿时汗毛倒竖。他转过头去假装随意地看着台上，浑身却紧绷着，等待着旁边人的动作。

然而直到掌声响起，陆沉也没什么额外的动作。待台上人结束演讲重新归座，陆沉才起身："走了。"

谢绍洲连忙起身，动作幅度有些大，有一个好奇的同学听见声音，转头看着两个高大的身影走到明亮的礼堂门口，看着那个有点熟悉的背影，他很疑惑，但一时之间死活想不起来在哪里见过。直到典礼结束，同学们都陆续起身离场，他才突然想起来那人是谁，哀嚎一声："我靠！原来是他啊！！！"旁边的同学看着突然发疯的同伴，一脸的莫名其妙。

谢绍洲掏出手机看了看时间，才十点半不到，他问陆沉：“咱们接下来去哪？”

陆沉脚步一顿，转身继续走：“去后台，等江老师。”

谢绍洲刚要跟过来，陆沉就转头跟他说：“你不用来了。”

谢绍洲：“？”

陆沉眼里泛起点笑意：“小景这时候应该在校门口了，你去找他吧。”

谢绍洲的眼睛突然亮了起来。他红着脸，不好意思地挠了挠头。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————----——————

江崇结束教师演讲后便下了台，和旁边的工作人员说了两句话，转身进了后台。

果不其然的，陆沉一直在后台等着他。见他来了，他从椅子上站了起来，修长挺拔的身子弯下来，恭敬地向他鞠了一躬：“老师。”

江崇的脸上浮现了一丝真情实感的笑意：“小沉，好久不见了。”

“是我的疏忽，自从毕业一直没来看老师。”陆沉顿了顿，声音里没有什么虚伪多余的歉意，只是多了一点怅然和遗憾。

“不是你疏忽。”江崇找了个位置坐下，示意陆沉也坐，“你这两年的确太累了，能记得每年生日和教师节的时候给我寄礼物，已经算是很有心了。”

陆沉微微一笑：“老师觉得我太着急了吗。”

江崇静静看着他：“我知道你想尽快地自立门户，事实证明你也有足够的能力。”

“可是，”陆沉抬起眼来，“老师，我最近，真的有点山穷水尽的感觉。”

江崇看着他诚恳带着求助的眼神，恍惚间和几年前那个朝气蓬勃意气风发的年轻人重合了起来，他在心中默默地叹了口气。

“跟老师说说吧。”

他知道自己这个得意门生从毕业以后风头一直很盛，演员之路走的又险又顺。毕业后参演了几部电影，连拿了好几个奖项，时隔半年又自导自演了一部电影，对外竟未透露一点风声，他也斩获了最佳男主和新人导演双奖。而这一系列前所未有的成绩发生的时间跨度没超过四年。很多媒体都纷纷猜测他幕后是否有什么庞大势力或者高人指点，然而这一切也都只是猜测，没有一点把柄可抓。

江崇知道他是顶着多大的压力把这些事情做下来的，也知道这样长时间的自我耗能有多容易让人枯竭。他把常人十几年可能才能做到的事情压缩到了短短几年。纵使他天赋异禀，却也不免在这种快速消耗中迅速枯竭。

目前看来，他在业内迅速站稳了脚跟，可以开始安心稳稳当当地走自己的路，剧本只挑自己感兴趣的拍，但江崇知道，陆沉也一定已经开始暗中着手做他一直最想做的事了。

“老师，”陆沉停顿了一下，“我最近在进入角色状态的时候，会忘了自己是谁。”

江崇将目光移到他眉心正中的红痕处，开口问：“那是一种什么感觉？”

陆沉皱了皱眉头，似乎又开始在这种回忆中变得烦躁焦灼，他尽力压抑着描述：“就是，感觉自我的意识像是要分成几片，每片都不在我的掌握之中。我会恐惧，会不想将自己的意识隐在角色后面，”他的左手不由自主地又覆上眉间，“所以，我没办法拍戏了。”

房间里静了一会儿，陆沉揪着自己的眉心，右手拇指死命地按着食指关节。突然，他感觉一只温暖的手放在他的肩膀上。

江崇拍了拍他的肩：“放下手头的戏，跟我回来上几天课吧。”

陆沉抬头，看着江崇笃定温和的目光，半晌，他点了点头。

“有一件事，老师，”陆沉平静心思，突然又问了一句：“今年特训班的人选已经开始物色了吗？”

“差不多了，怎么，你有好的建议？”

陆沉刚想开口，却像是突然想到了什么，最后只是笑了笑，说：“再看看吧。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

陆沉从后南门出来，看见谢绍洲正百无聊赖地踢着脚边的石头等着他。见他过来，谢绍洲抬头，脸上带着点郁闷。

陆沉没说话，直直地从他面前走过去，谢绍洲“咦”了一声，连忙上来追他。

“你和江老师说的怎么样了。”谢绍洲跟在后面问。“很好。”陆沉转头看他闷闷不乐的脸，“看样子小景把你扔下不管了。”

谢绍洲“哼”了一声，“他说还有病人。”陆沉笑了一下：“跟我去食堂，请你吃好吃的。”

谢绍洲难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“你认真的？！”他想喊，又极力压着声音，“你不怕吃饭时候被一大群人堵着围观？”

“你以为人家都那么没出息，饿着肚子看我吃饭？”陆沉低头看了看手表，谢绍洲心里想，人家看见活在中戏传说里的传奇人物，别说吃饭了，就算要拉肚子也得憋着看你两眼。

“这个点吃饭的人应该少了，”陆沉微微笑了笑，“我猜，他应该也会选这个点去吃饭。”

“谁？”谢绍洲不由得竖起耳朵。陆沉却不说了。

食堂。

有一个女生举着手机录像，画面里，对面的女生笑盈盈的：“今天这顿呢，算是正式开学的第一顿饭，食堂的菜色多了好多，你看看这个奶黄包……”她突然看见对着自己的手机抖了起来，疑惑地顺着同伴的目光转头看过去。

“是……是易烊千玺吗那个。……”女孩举着手机，一个手捂着嘴巴感慨，“又瘦又高，素颜还那么好看，我就知道吃饭晚一会儿是有福利的555555……”

“等……等等……”举着奶黄包的女生指着逐渐靠近易烊千玺身后的身影，“那……是谁？”

易烊千玺谢绝了带领同学的好意，自己端着银色盘子开始沿着窗口浏览饭菜，他仰着头，微眯着眼，认真地打量着每一个菜名，慢悠悠地，似乎很享受这个过程，一点也不着急。陆沉走过来的时候，从他的角度，正好看见易烊千玺线条精致的侧脸和扬起的优美脖颈。

到了写着麻辣干锅的窗口，易烊千玺停下去看菜，陆沉就在窗口附近找了张桌子坐下来，继续盯着点菜的背影看，手指一下一下点在桌子上，若有所思。

谢绍洲手里端着两碗面，肘窝夹着两瓶水走过来：“想省时间的话只能吃这个了，剩下的都要等不少一会。”

陆沉点点头，接过谢绍洲递来的筷子和水，问他：“我要是没记错，你跟他是一个宿舍的？”

谢绍洲顺着他的目光看过去，边看边坐下：“易烊千玺吗，”他捏着筷子，“对，是一个宿舍，不过他还没搬进来。”

易烊千玺这时候已经点完了菜，正在窗口边等着边闲着瞎溜达，陆沉看着他踩着运动鞋的步子像猫一样倏尔踮起来，两条线条好看的细胳膊在身侧大咧咧地来回摆着，用筷子挑起面，语气漫不经心地说：“是吗，挺好的。”

谢绍洲挑眉看了他一会儿，人精似的他随即明白过来，吃吃笑了两声，低下头开始吃面了。

陆沉看着易烊千玺端着饭坐到了隔着一排桌子的带领同学旁边坐下开始吃饭，自己也低头吃了两筷子面，耳边不远处突然传来颤颤巍巍的声音：“你好，请问你是……陆沉……师哥吗……”

陆沉抬起头，放下筷子，看见两个女生面色通红地站在他面前，他笑了笑：“我是陆沉。”

谢绍洲不禁扶了扶额头。该来的还是来了。

“啊啊啊真的是陆师哥！！”两个女生听见陆沉回答不禁尖叫了两声，食堂里稀稀拉拉剩下的几个人都向这看过来，陆沉做了个“嘘”的手势，她们立马又安静下来：“师……师哥，你……你怎么来……不对……能……能合张照吗？”

谢绍洲把面咽下去，放下筷子：“不可以。”

那两个女生有点发愣地看了谢绍洲一眼，陆沉说：“今天我是私人行程，不方便透漏行踪。”

“这样啊没……没关系……谢谢师哥谢谢谢谢……不……不打扰师哥用餐了……”

陆沉转过头来，身后隔桌的几个人的议论拍照声还是没断。他下意识看了易烊千玺一眼，对方正好也向他看过来，不长不短的距离，两个人正好对视。易烊千玺软乎乎的脸颊正在咀嚼着东西，腮帮鼓出两个球，像只小仓鼠。因为嘴里食物太多了，他被咽得不由自主地吞了一下，瞪大的眸子水润澄澈，无辜极了，连着目光里本来带着的探究和好奇都可爱起来。见陆沉回望过来，易烊千玺不好意思地笑了笑，奈何含着一嘴的饭，偏偏还不躲不藏大方坦然地仰着头，笑的眼睛都眯了起来。

陆沉的手瞬间捏紧了筷子。他看着易烊千玺白嫩的脖子，线条优美的下颌，还有淡粉沾着些油的唇。

他回他一笑。

易烊千玺愣了愣，随后像是一只被挑拨过头的猫失了意思，觉得有点不自在，低下头继续吃饭了。  
陆沉最后只能看见头顶的发旋。

他无奈地勾了一下嘴角，谢绍洲从旁边抽了一张纸巾擦擦嘴巴：“还真是麻烦。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

接下来的几天里，易烊千玺除了飞去外面参加了一个发布会，其余的时间都在学校里面，参加了几天军训。开始的第一天晚上，谢绍洲谢绝了同宿舍唐川去食堂的邀请，穿着一身军训服回到宿舍，立马跟没骨头似地瘫在宿舍床上，刚躺下没一会儿就接到了陆沉的电话。

“你这不应该刚下飞机赶着去剧组吗，怎么想起来给我打电话了？”谢绍洲懒洋洋的，仰躺着漫不经心地问。

“少装蒜。”陆沉的声音有点沙哑，和前两天头疼的厉害的时候差不多。谢绍洲笑意逐渐收敛：“好好我知道，”他坐起身子去拿桌子上的水，“他没住校，今天训练一结束就拿着包往回跑，跑得那叫一个快，我怀疑是太久没回家了，惦记着他家里那个弟弟吧。”

“嗯，”那边的陆沉不知道是不是也从座位上坐了起来还是怎么样，声音松快了很多，“交给你一个任务。”

“什么？”

“十天后，想办法留他一晚上。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

...

谢绍洲觉得这次的任务有点难办。

现在是军训中间休息的时间，谢绍洲坐在不远的草地上，看着易烊千玺走到包旁边蹲下，拿起水杯撅着嘴喝了两口，眼睛还有点笑眯眯的。

今天太阳很大，特别是下午三点钟的大太阳，每个人都被晒的蔫了，不是汗流浃背就是昏昏欲睡，偏偏易烊千玺一直眼睛亮晶晶的，除了鬓角的几滴汗，整个人清清爽爽的，就像自带中央空调一样，别人看着他，自己也会没来由的感觉清爽一些。

易烊千玺喝了两口以后，杯子就见了底，他这才想起来午睡起晚了，走的太急忘了往水杯里加水。他抿了抿有些干燥的嘴唇，站起身来，后背突然被人拍了一下。和前几天一样，入校时候的带领同学和他的两个哥们围了上来。

“怎么了千玺，没带够水啊？”

易烊千玺眨眨眼，笑了一下:“是，中午走的急。”

带领同学笑地更开心了，递过一瓶水：“受人之托，早就给你备下了，拿着。”

谢绍洲看着易烊千玺莹白纤细的手指把水接过去，暗自叹了一声，这都纠缠三天了，终于有机会下手了。要不是看着那领头的有女朋友，他早就想办法去阻止了。

易烊千玺下意识接过的时候其实还没反应过来，有些发愣，他刚想说什么，结果带领同学像是故意不等他发问，转身挎着两个哥们的肩膀就急吼吼地走了。谢绍洲正思考要不要过去阻止他喝下去，就见他顿了一下，没有选择拧开，转身把水放在了包旁边。

还算机灵。谢绍洲满意的点点头，随后又有点愁。

就是这么机灵才不好骗诶。

他观察了这三天，算是看出了一些端倪。易烊千玺这个人，表面看起来淡然地很，但也阻挡不了别人各怀心思。这几天想尽办法去套近乎的人也多，休息的时候总是有人过去，也不知道都说了什么。不过看起来，目前为止，还没有一个达到目的的。他拒绝的手段也很温和，轻轻淡淡的，被拒绝的人虽然有些失落，但也无话可说。

也不是说易烊千玺有多少心眼，但是他毕竟身处娱乐圈，也见多了人情世故，谢绍洲觉得他现在的反应，更多的像小动物对于自然界危险的一种本能。

单纯，但又敏锐地可怕。

所以，在没等到好时机之前，他是不会轻易出手的。

谢绍洲拿出手机准备点开微信，低下头的瞬间却瞥见观察对象的身边又有一个人偎了上去。他叹了口气，抬头继续盯了两眼。唐川突然从旁边过来，搭上谢绍洲的肩膀：“谢老板，今晚去吃鸭肉拌饭吧，据说那个鸭肉特好吃！油多，但是又不腻。”

谢绍洲这几天已经习惯了唐川的自来熟，斜了他一眼：“成。段弋呢，他今天去吗？”

“估计他还是不去，也不知道他从第一天就在忙活什么，整个和那个宁誉在一块儿。”唐川顺势坐下，虽然这话听着怪怪的，但是谢绍洲能听出来他只是单纯调侃，没什么别的意思。

“整天就咱俩多没意思。”谢绍洲意有所指的朝易烊千玺看过去。唐川立马就明白他意思，拍了拍他肩膀：“得了吧，这小易同学更难勾搭，你看他身边整天围着这老些人，他又不住宿舍，一下课就往家跑，想找到时间招呼他可太难喽！”边说还边挑眉。

谢绍洲刚想说什么，手机突然震动了一下。他低头看见微信上的回复，底气更足了。关了手机屏幕，他拉着唐川站了起来：“走吧，咱俩一块儿过去招呼招呼咱们的小室友。”

————————————————————————————————————

段弋用湿巾擦了两把汗，把湿巾捏在手里就开始全神贯注地刷着手机，皱着眉头一脸严肃。他这两天一直在为加入江崇的表演特训班的事情忙碌，已经连续四天提出请求了。说来也奇怪，第一天他报上自己名字的时候江崇还表扬他的入学专业成绩好，说是看看给他安排个名额，结果第二天再去问的时候就怎么也不肯松口了。他不明白为什么这个老师的态度变化会这么大。请求无果之后他询问了段父的意思，段父建议他再争取一下，实在不行就算了。

宁誉喝完水凑过来，看着他这幅样子叹了口气：“今晚还要去办公楼堵老师吗？”

段弋捏紧手里的湿巾，水滴顺着指缝滴到地上。“去，最后一次。”

说完之后，段弋像是也释然了许多，眉头松开，目光飘向远处的人群。宁誉点了点头，顺着他的目光看过去，突然指着那边的三个人：“诶，那不是你那三个室友吗。”

段弋看过去，是谢绍洲和唐川。从段弋的角度看，他俩面对着一个人正说些什么。唐川明显是正说到劲头上，眉飞色舞地。背对着他正专心致志听着唐川讲话的那个背影，段弋认得出来，是易烊千玺。

他第一次见到的也是他的背影，唐川在开学典礼上发给他的照片。他当时点开看了一眼，就鬼使神差地记住了。这两天段弋站在队伍里军训时，每次目光略过易烊千玺，他总觉得脑海中那个背影又更清晰了一点。

这对他来说是怪异又奇妙的感觉。他对于外人，向来是缺少记忆点和感知力的。

然后他看见易烊千玺点了点头，头顶柔软的发梢俏皮地晃了两下，随后唐川欣喜若狂地搂着他的肩膀，他随着唐川的动作就要转过来，优美的侧脸线条，嘴角带着点笑意，隐隐可见的梨涡，段弋眼睛里闪动了几下，快速低下头去，一把抓起脱在地上的迷彩军帽。

“走吧，回队伍里去。”他对宁誉说。

下午训练过程中，段弋看见唐川在往后看易烊千玺，一个劲儿地冲他眨眼睛，一副生怕人溜走的样子。“易烊千玺，”唐川趁教官不注意的时候小声喊着，“你可不要临放学再反悔啊！”他看着斜前方的人摇了摇头，似乎是因为笑开了，苹果肌隐隐鼓出来一块儿。段弋还看见了一截白皙的脖颈皮肤，细细的绒毛因为沾了汗水变得亮晶晶的。

段弋觉得心里倏而变得痒痒的。他隐约知道自己想做什么。但是……

今天不得不去最后找一次江老师。

他捏紧拳头，总会有机会的，对吧。

————————————————————————————————————————

谢绍洲晚上回到宿舍迫不及待地钻进卫生间给陆沉发消息，结果出乎意料地陆沉直接一个电话回了过来，他正犹豫要不要接，就听见唐川在外面喊：“谢老板，我要下去打水了，要我帮你捎一壶吗？”

谢绍洲眼睛一亮，他大声回了一句：“不用啦，我壶里还有水。”听见唐川关门的声音，他随即接起电话：“你今天下戏这么早啊。”

陆沉换上自己的衣服，脸上的戏妆还没卸，拿着手机坐进车里：“是，前两天把戏赶得差不多了，后面这两天就轻松了。”

“你白天说你星期五的时候来查寝？什么情况啊？”

“学生会每年都会在军训的时候搞一次突击查寝，我跟今年的负责人打了招呼，今年跟着去查你们那个楼。”

谢绍洲啧了一声：“你还真会玩儿。”

车子开动，陆沉换了个手拿手机，左手打开车座包里的笔记本电脑：“你那边呢，他星期五会在宿舍吗？”

谢绍洲得意洋洋地笑了两声：“今晚吃饭的时候，我们说周五要一起打牌，问他要不要留下来。诶我跟你说他特别好玩儿，别看平时冷冷淡淡的样子，一被逗就结结巴巴地，他好像对唐川那种类型的特别没戒心，被磨了两下就答应了。”

陆沉盯着电脑屏幕，脑袋里却浮现这两天空余时间补档小孩综艺的时候他玩游戏时闹不清楚规则急巴巴询问又软绵绵好欺负的样子，还有那天在食堂吃东西时候鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮和卧蚕。

“嗯，是挺好欺负的。”陆沉不由自主地就带了点笑意。谢绍洲那边却没了回应，陆沉等了一会儿，稍微停下手里的动作，正声问：“怎么了？”

谢绍洲站起来走到门前，手捏上门把手，声音像浸泡了水的海绵，带上点罕见的沉着：“所以，你想做什么，陆沉？”

电话那边顿了顿。

随即陆沉带着十足笑意的声音传过来：“放心吧小屁孩，我没你想的那么卑鄙。”

“还有，别老没大没小的，再怎么说我也是你哥。”

谢绍洲的心蓦地轻快了许多，他又想起了一件事，和陆沉说了几句，随后挂了电话。他垂眼看着陆沉的电话号码，想起了今天在操场上和唐川一起去找易烊千玺的时候，和易烊千玺的第一次对视。

那双琥珀色眸子静静地看了他一会儿，水润的眸光专注又纯粹地，让他觉得自己几乎无所遁形。

倏地就有了罪恶感，在他笑起来的时候。

可是……又能怎么样呢。谢绍洲点开微信对话框，把论坛邀请链接发了过去。

陆沉看着弹出来的对话框里蓝色的链接，想起了谢绍洲在电话里的话。

“这是我秘密打听到的，论坛的建立者我还没查到，不过现在里面也就十个人，影响也不是很大。你要是想进去的话我直接邀请你就行。”

陆沉定定地看了几秒，只觉得太阳穴处的青筋开始突突地跳。

他点开了链接。

——————————————————————————————————————————

“嗯哈……啊……别磨那里……唔！——”

陆沉把瘫软在身下纤长柔软的身子翻过来，易烊千玺泛着泪珠的红眼角随着他的动作流下一颗泪珠砸在床单上，湿漉漉的眼睛对上陆沉的眼睛，随即又羞涩地转开，白细好看的手腕搭在潮红的脸上盖住亮晶晶的嘴角。

陆沉捉住他的手腕，炙热的薄唇嘬上他的指尖，指腹，手心，手背，间或用唇齿逗弄敏感的皮肤，时不时发出轻响，沉黑的眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着手的主人。易烊千玺满面通红地看着他的动作，终于受不住地试图抽回手来：“别闹我了。”

陆沉捉着他的手不放，嘴又附上柔软的嘴角吻去未干的津液。“宝贝让我不闹了，那你闹够了吗？”

易烊千玺愣了一下，别扭地别来脸颊躲开他的亲吻，意思很明确：当然没有。

陆沉眸子里闪过一丝阴沉，他顺着下颌骨亲到锁骨窝，埋在柔软的皮肤深深啃咬着，惹得身下人止不住地颤着。手伸到下面解开早就硬挺炙热的一团，草草地抹上些药膏，猛的捅进刚被手指清理时玩弄得湿软红热的小穴里。易烊千玺惊呼一声，整个人向后缩去，陆沉捉住窄小的胯，感受着紧致湿热的穴肉争先恐后的吸吮，他深吸了一口气，埋到颤抖的人的耳边呼出灼热的湿气：“上药呢，躲什么啊。”

易烊千玺被按在床上，两腿不由自主地盘在身上人劲瘦有力的腰上，脚尖绷出一个色情又优美的弧度，敏感柔嫩的腿根皮肤正随着身上人的动作一下一下地被摩擦着，但这些都远远敌不上正在自己体内作乱庞然硬物让他战栗，体内敏感点被一下下狠狠地碾过，他不受控地随着撞击呻吟着，平日里用来唱歌、读台词、迷倒万千少女的一把好嗓子此刻正发着脆弱低哑的吟哦，浸满了被挑逗充盈的欲望。

“宝贝还是那么会叫，底下小嘴也会吸的很。”陆沉狠狠咬了一下肉嘟嘟的耳垂，就着盘在腰上的两条细腿的姿势就势坐起来，被撑开捅透的小穴含湿了药膏，随着动作发出黏腻色情的声音，硬生生地又含进去了一截。易烊千玺被这几乎要被捅穿的感觉刺激地扬起脖颈：“呜呜……好涨啊……不要……太深了……啊哈……”

陆沉抱住纤细颤抖的身体，肆意地往上顶弄着，动作里不知不觉带着狠厉的意味，肉体撞击的啪啪声和药膏与淫液混合的液体声响遍了小小的诊疗室。怀里人被撞击地如同风中芦苇，却不肯攀上身前人的肩膀找支撑，身体逐渐颤抖得失了样子。

孟景行站在走廊的一边，望着那间紧闭的门，他叹了口气，对着耳边的手机说：“小洲，你别急，我觉得千玺既然让你把人通知来，一定是有他的道理的。”

“……”

“什么意思？”孟景行突然皱起了眉头：“又复发了？什么时候？！”

陆沉逐渐在狂乱的呼吸和动作中迷失了，满心只恨不得把自己和怀里人揉到一起去。他何尝感觉不到怀里人倔强的抗拒，自己用力把他抱得再紧，他也不愿意攀附上他的身体。

还是这么倔。陆沉越想越觉得昏沉迷乱。突然，他感觉肩头落下一个湿润柔软的触感。

易烊千玺吻过后把下巴放到他肩上，双手紧紧环过筋肉迸张的后背。“……师兄……”在一下下颤抖中努力坚定着，易烊千玺浸透了柔软的哑音拂过陆沉心头，“别这样，我怕……”

“别这样，我怕。”

“小千怕什么呢。”

“怕你会难受。”

记忆中遥远的声音在脑海中回响，陆沉仿佛从噩梦中被清脆的弦音震醒，整个人猛的喘了口气。他回过神，看着脸颊边满是泪痕湿漉漉的小脸，目光对上那双盈满温柔的琥珀色眸子。

“对不起小千，对不起。”陆沉身下动作渐缓，带着无尽的歉意郑重又温柔地吻上唤醒自己的那双柔软的嘴唇，随后身下动作猛的加重，随怀里人被堵住的呜咽声一下急切的拉长，两个人同时射出了浊热的液体。

孟景行在门口站了半晌，却是没听到什么声音，犹豫着敲了两下门，门却出乎意料地被打开了。陆沉神情平静，孟景行看着他泛着通红血丝的眼睛，又通过空隙看了看在被窝里沉沉睡着的易烊千玺，担忧地问了一句：“没事吧？”

陆沉微微摇了摇头，他开口，声音低低的，有些嘶哑：“清理和上药都弄好了，你帮他开点退烧药吧。”

孟景行答应了一声，随后问：“你呢？”

我吗？

陆沉回头看了一下埋在被子里沉睡着的半张小脸，嘴角缓缓勾起：

“没事了。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

今天北京的风有点大，陆沉裹着黑色大衣出了门，借着牌饰上装饰的霓虹灯的光找了一个相对隐秘的墙角，倚在墙边点了一根烟。

最近那边的事情真的很不顺。

陆沉皱着眉头缓缓地吐出一口烟，这两天帮小孩筹备了生日会的影像宣传物料，今天本来是拍摄结束后工作人员的一次聚会，但接个电话的功夫，小家伙就不见了，估计是躲去哪里补觉了，自己也就找了个借口跟着跑了出来。

想到电话的内容，陆沉扔掉手里的过滤嘴，又点了一根烟。

看来，不得不离开几天了。

陆沉享受又珍惜这种和小家伙一起的时光，看他在监视器里对着镜头宜喜宜嗔，自己仿佛也慢慢回到了几年前的状态。

但是，果然是好景不长。

……

冷风吹过，地上几个烟头被吹得翻滚了几下。

……

陆沉裹紧衣服准备离开，却突然停住了脚步，他低头看了看地上散落的烟头，脑海中突然闪过今天看到的一个视频的画面。

凌晨五点的路灯，冷风里，一个包裹严实的小粽子在街边拿着扫帚一下下扫着地。

陆沉顿了顿，随即蹲下身，把地上的烟头一一捡了起来。

钻进大巴车里，陆沉飞快地关上了门。

车上很暖和，严严实实地拉着暖黄色的遮光窗帘，陆沉一眼望过去就看见在最后一排靠窗座位上蜷着的一团，一只红毛衣的，“猫”。

温暖昏暗又相对封闭的环境，的确比闹哄哄的包间更适合睡觉，果然是个趋利避害的小家伙。

陆沉轻轻笑了一下，边脱下大衣边走到最后一排紧挨着坐下，他把大衣脱了下来放在一边座位上，露出里面面料光洁的西装马甲和黑色的高领毛衣。他垂眼看着旁边的人，手轻轻搭上去开始揉着沉睡小猫软乎乎的头发，不时还用指尖撩拨红润饱满的耳廓和耳垂，像是在随意温存，又像是执意把人叫醒了。

很快，猫咪被痒醒了。易烊千玺睁开眼睛，眼神还是懵的，脸颊因为暖气和睡觉被熏得红扑扑的，和身上的毛衣相得益彰。

“你干嘛。”

刚睡醒的嗓音柔软又沙哑，陆沉看着他潋滟懵懂的眼神，顿了一下，随即身子立马顺从心意地挤过去占了靠窗的座位，把懵到毫不设防的人拎到自己怀里。

还懵着的人不懂反抗，顺势地揪住陆沉胸前的衣服窝在他怀里，穿着白色厚棉袜的脚踩在座位上。陆沉用手指轻轻刮着怀里人粉糯团子一样的脸颊，又捏了两下，这段日子好不容易才养起来的一点，陆沉有点心痒痒，低头用牙齿不重不轻地咬了一口。

易烊千玺低呼一声，陆沉刚想进一步亲亲肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，小孩就自己靠了上来，精巧的鼻尖在陆沉脸上蹭来蹭去，陆沉听到两声小小的吸气声，随后耳边传来一声埋怨：

“你又抽烟。”

易烊千玺边说边撇嘴，伸出软乎乎的指尖推了推陆沉的脸，嫌弃的小模样让陆沉不由得笑了笑：“是，这两天事多，不留神就忘了。”

怀里人若有所思地点点头，目光却一直没从陆沉的脸上移开。

“怎么了？”陆沉看着面前泛着水儿的眼睛问。

视线游离到陆沉嘴唇的时候，易烊千玺突然抿嘴轻笑了一下。

“师兄，你知道我不能抽烟。”

陆沉知道他有个公益身份是禁烟大使，点了点头。

“但其实我还挺好奇的。”

陆沉看着他看似水润迷糊的眼睛闪过一点狡黠的光。

“我想……尝一尝……”他的尾音带着唇瓣张合时吐露出的一点水汽，从陆沉耳边轻飘飘的往上走，暧昧地略过陆沉的脸颊，勾着陆沉的心直往天上去。陆沉心里猛一跳，下一秒就被猫咪勾住脖颈凑上来含住嘴唇。

易烊千玺伸出殷红柔软的舌尖轻轻在上面舔了舔，他像小猫闻味道一样，眉心痣周围的皮肤微微皱起，仿佛在嫌弃，又仿佛在品味。他似乎觉得并不难闻，随后又舔了两下，渐渐的，像是嗜烟成性了，舌头和肉嘟嘟的唇珠在陆沉的嘴唇间不停地蹭来蹭去，不一会儿就蹭得两人的唇湿漉漉的。

陆沉垂眼看着他轻阖的长睫毛，他这时候的眼尾是最勾人的上挑形，混着点刚睡醒呼吸不稳憋出的湿红，偏偏还有浓密好看的眉毛，微蹙的眉头中间还有颗精致的眉心痣，当的是一幅又纯又欲的景色。就像现在这人跟小猫一样单纯撩拨的品尝方法。

陆沉本来淡笑着的眼神慢慢暗沉了下去。

易烊千玺舔的正高兴, 忽的舌头被陆沉张口擒住，腰一下子被箍的死紧, 圆润的后脑勺也被陆沉一手扣着。

嘴里舌头被咬了一下，易烊千玺疼的放在陆沉胸前的手往后一推，但没能推动。他不甘于被反客为主，柔软的唇舌回应似的撩拨，湿润而充满攻击性，然而陆沉唇齿间情色的烟草味伴随熟悉的力道席卷上来，撩得易烊千玺又痒又麻，感觉逐渐对自己的唇舌失了掌控，越来越软，他微微挣扎着，偶尔泄出轻微的喘气儿声。 

陆沉呼吸越来越粗重，他把手掐上怀里人弹性饱满的大腿内侧，觉得手掌下的腿根肉实在是弹嫩的要命，好捏的程度恰到好处，随着主人的反抗还一下一下夹紧自己的手掌，狠狠撞在自己的喜好上。他放在大腿根的手心因为触感满足而发烫，宽大干燥的手掌恶意揉搓着，力道拿捏得暧昧极了，哪里都顾及到，可就是不碰易烊千玺两腿间已经鼓胀起来，颤巍巍等着抚慰的地方。

易烊千玺经不起这样的撩拨，他记得这还是车上，迷乱间想用手推开。陆沉突然松开他，易烊千玺失去了空气的纠缠感，急促地哈了一口气，仿佛还没餍足似的。

他被自己这一声羞得红着眼睛，低头看了看自己狼狈的胯间，脸上表情有些委屈。

陆沉歪了歪头看他的神情，突然扯出一抹笑，侧着脸去吻易烊千玺的细白的手腕，舌尖舔了一下他凸起的腕骨。

易烊千玺被这突然的一下激的一打颤。他抬头带着嗔意瞪了一眼陆沉，正好撞上陆沉抬眼，目光如同一只伺机而动的猎豹。

他觉得有什么不对劲儿。

陆沉盯着他水汪汪的眼睛，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，

“我也尝尝。”随即俯身下去。

易烊千玺上半身靠在车窗上，被刺激地呜咽一声，裤子被从腰上扒下来，露出紧窄的腰胯和半边圆润的屁股，上边伏着一个正作乱的脑袋，纤白的手指情不自禁地伸进黑色的头发里，润红的指尖随着一下下刺激隐忍娇气地揪起一点发梢。他忍不住地挺腰，动了没两下发现自己屁股底下也被硬邦邦的东西顶着。

“嗯……师兄……你顶着我了……啊哈……”

陆沉正被那软乎乎的屁股磨得火起，听到这句带着点挑衅的难耐喘息，口中动作不由得突然变狠。

“啊啊啊！……轻点儿……又不是真的……吃……呜……”

这软乎乎的撒娇声让陆沉身心愉悦，他狠狠捏了捏裸露在外的半边嫩屁股，顺势把手伸进裤子里，刚想有进一步动作，前面驾驶座的车门突然被人打开了。

胖虎拉开车门，坐进驾驶座关上车门，哈了两口热气搓了搓手，向后探头看，见陆沉正襟危坐面带微笑，食指放在嘴上“嘘”了一声，眼睛向下看着自己腿上那趴着的微微颤抖的小脑袋。

胖虎自然以为千玺正在睡觉，会意地压低声音：“那我先开车把你们送回酒店去。”

陆沉点点头，另一只垫在易烊千玺臀缝间的手循着柔软潮湿的地方狠狠揉了揉，满意地看见趴着的那个人颤抖得更厉害了。

胖虎贴心地拉上驾驶座和后排之间的帘子，发动了车子。

易烊千玺感觉自己整个人立刻就被翻了过来，湿漉漉的前端被手掌握住玩弄，大腿被人掰开，脆弱的臀缝上抵上了一个又粗又烫的东西，一下下划过他不由自主瑟缩的嫩穴，刺激得他头皮发麻，只好用手背掩住自己的嘴克制着呻吟，偶尔泄出一两声柔软的浓重鼻音，听的身上人不由自主地狠撞了几下。

完事后，陆沉把几团纸巾收拾好，靠在座位后背上就着姿势帮趴在自己膝盖上喘气的易烊千玺整理裤子，顺便又揉了两把滑嫩的屁股肉。

“这次没进去，你不还是哭了。”陆沉帮他系上腰带，掠过平坦柔韧的腹部，抬手摸了摸他湿润的眼角。

“就……哭了一点儿。”易烊千玺没什么力气，软软地抬起头看向陆沉，用手指尖比出一点点距离，下嘴唇还带着刚刚隐忍叫声咬出的艳色红痕，脸颊也红扑扑的，当真漂亮极了。

陆沉笑着摸了摸他的头发，易烊千玺像只被顺毛的猫咪一样餍足地眯着眼睛，两丛睫毛轻轻颤着，像两只快要飞走的黑色蝴蝶。陆沉垂眼看着，呼吸都忍不住放轻放慢。

怕惊动，怕他飞走。

陆沉静静地看着他，视线从他的双眼下移，顺着挺立的鼻梁滑落，一直到那个挺翘的鼻尖盯了半晌，突然开口：

“小千，有件事情。”

“什么？”千玺睁开半眯的眼睛，蝶翼展开，琥珀色瞳孔里映着车厢顶昏暗的灯光，像是蜜糖裹着月亮。他看陆沉的表情有点严肃，用脑袋蹭了蹭他的大腿，带着点安抚意味。

“等过两天忙完生日会的事，我要去外省一段时间。”不知道生日会那天能不能赶回来。陆沉语气平静。

“……嗯。”易烊千玺了然地应了一声，随即闭上眼睛，仿佛不在意的样子。

陆沉心里倏而一坠，有点说不上来的失落。

随后就没人说话了。车厢里一时间寂静如水，只能听见车窗外街道的声音和车子运行的声音。

陆沉仰头靠在座位后背上，合上眼睛。

窗外的灯光透过窗帘缝隙泄进来洒在纤长的眼睫上，易烊千玺缓缓睁开眼，琥珀色的瞳眸转动，定定地注视着靠在后座上那张略微显疲惫的脸。

这样的陆沉才真实，真实且脆弱，脆弱的让他想抱一下。

他顿了顿，随即用胳膊撑起上身，整个人挂在了陆沉的身上。

陆沉放空的思想被他的动作迅速拉了回来，柔软的嘴唇贴上了的耳廓，含着热气，用刚刚因为情欲哭过之后的沙哑声线在他耳边低语，

“那……我生日会，你一定要回来啊……” 

他的声音轻轻的，恋人清晨亲密的絮语。

陆沉只觉得自己心思被狠狠撞破，随即又被温润包裹，他有点不知所措，窝在他颈窝里的人却发现了不得了的秘密：

“师兄，你脖子都红了。” 

陆沉瞳孔缩了一下，随即眼神闪躲，像被吓到的大型猫科动物。

易烊千玺笑了，甜蜜地仿佛世界上所有的糖都融在他的梨涡和卧蚕里面。他用手臂环上陆沉的脖子，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着陆沉。陆沉下意识地伸手拥住他，看他下巴扬起的弧度带出最漂亮的颈线，看他柔软的唇瓣如同施咒一般轻声道，

“师兄……”

“我想回学校住。”

……

陆沉眼里迅速涌上冰冷的怒意，但脸上依旧像刚刚那样挂着若有若无的笑。他没说话，易烊千玺只感觉拥住自己的手隔着衣服在他一节脊椎骨突上摩挲。

这是陆沉生气的表现。尽管表情没变，但他只要一产生这种情绪就会下意识地用手指搓东西。以前是他自己的指关节，现在是自己身上的某个地方，背脊，手指，耳垂，他都揉搓过。而怒气会引起陆沉的病，会让他变成另外一个陆沉，一个曾经在床上把他折腾的死去活来的陆沉。

而自己似乎已经能慢慢掌控这样的陆沉，只是陆沉并不知道。

这其实会让他兴奋。

易烊千玺仿佛没察觉到他的变化，依旧是依赖的姿态挂在他身上，微微向前顶着的胸膛轻轻地蹭着陆沉的，眼睛里的笑意微微褪去，弥漫开些许委屈，

“你不是答应过，让我回去试试吗？……”

他放软了语调，带着安抚和催眠的意味。

“陆沉哥哥。”

陆沉的心脏一瞬间骤停。被掠夺的呼吸，变稀薄的氧气，身体在一瞬间动弹不得，脑袋却变的无比清醒，愤怒的迷雾被一种奇异的满足冲散。

易烊千玺感觉到背上的摩挲停了几秒。他抬眼望着陆沉，眼里还有没褪去的一丝诱惑和撒娇

陆沉在心里轻轻叹了口气。

明明不想被他引诱的。

可之前偷走的机会，总归要还给他。

给他重新选择的机会，无论结果如何，要么吞噬自己，要么吞噬他。

车子停下，胖虎放下车窗，跟门口警卫打招呼。显然是快到停车场了。

陆沉胳膊一紧，将易烊千玺抱住，紧紧相贴的胸膛中，心跳里仿佛裹挟着比夜风还轻的无奈的叹息。

“我让你回去了。”

如果你选择回来……

为自己找到最差劲的借口，陆沉凑过去，轻轻吻了面前人，蜻蜓点水般，仿佛吻的不是嘴唇，而是世界上最珍贵的一朵玫瑰。一朵轻轻勾起嘴角的玫瑰。

————————————————————————————————————————

九月份的空气，充满了夏末青草的气息，随着晨风一阵一阵地透过窗户，混着一点汗水味道弥漫了整个男生宿舍。

今天是周五。这是段弋睁开了眼睛后脑海里的第一个念头。

心里面有点隐隐约约的沮丧，段弋叹了口气，翻过手机屏幕看了眼时间，才5点40。闭上眼又睡不着，他索性下床去洗漱。

轻轻关上门，段弋溜达到走廊角落的窗户边，他想跟自己父亲打电话说明情况，呼叫响了两声又挂断。

果然，很快段父就回了电话，段弋接通放在耳边，听见隐隐的京剧戏腔声透过来：“怎么了小弋？”

“爸，昨晚我又去办公室找江老师了。他让我周五晚把自己的艺考资料拿去给他看看。这应该是最后一次机会，我准备今天军训间隙抽空准备去程主任那里找一下我的艺考资料。”

“艺考资料？”段父停顿了一会儿，电话那边只剩下了戏腔声。

“……爸，怎么了？”

“小弋，艺考资料，老师不是比你更容易看到吗？”

段弋也愣住了。

从小到大都是这样。父母让做的事情自己总要尽心尽力去做，已经成了习惯了。只不过这次的难了一些，老师难伺候了些，但光是这个也不至于觉得沮丧。

他终于知道这次格外沮丧委屈的原因了。

江崇根本就是在拖延他的时间，让他做了多少无用功，偏偏自己还心甘情愿地去做了。

妈的。

段弋在内心爆了句粗口，烦躁地摩挲头发。

“小弋，”电话那头又传来段父的声音：“你妈妈她一直都希望你能成为江老师的弟子，所以，无论如何你都再努力一下吧。”

段弋轻轻蹙眉，放低了声音：“妈她最近怎么样？”

“她这段时间一直都还好……今天晚上孟医生会来给她做例行检查。”

段弋点点头：“有什么情况，随时给我打电话吧。”

回到宿舍准备换上军训服。他打开门，却发现谢绍洲在收拾床铺。

而且不是他自己的，是他对面的床铺。见段弋进来，谢绍洲半睁着眼睛转头看着他，随意的一点头打了个招呼。

“你这是在干嘛？”段弋关上门，看了眼上铺还在熟睡的唐川，压低声音问他。

“我没跟你……哦对，你昨晚回来的晚，忘了跟你说，今天晚上易烊千玺要回宿舍住，我先帮他把床收拾一下。”谢绍洲铺好了床单，又拿出夏凉被的被芯准备套被单。

“……哦……”段弋从床上拽下来衣服，有些发愣地拿起衣服一件件往身上套。易烊千玺今晚要回来住了啊……

谢绍洲套好夏凉被的角，想直起腰来抖擞一下被子，结果头“哐”的一下撞到了上铺的床沿。

“啊我艹！！！！！”

这一声怒吼吓得上铺的唐川呜嗷一声从睡梦中挣扎着手脚坐了起来，也吓了段弋一跳，他转头，发现谢绍洲正一脸痛苦地捂着头单手把套好的被子叠成了标准的豆腐块。

“什么情况啊这是？！”上铺的唐川从惊吓中抽离出来，看了看时间，哀嚎了一声又倒在床上：“才六点半啊我靠！！！”

谢绍洲把被子放好，又摸了两下头撞到的地方，走到自己床前拿起床头的军训服开始穿：“别睡了唐川，赶紧起来洗漱一下，可以去食堂吃顿好的。”

唐川两臂一振，脸上虽然还不是很乐意的表情，但还是懒洋洋地爬起来开始穿衣服了。

谢绍洲看了看愣在一边的段弋，笑了笑：“室长，和我们一块儿去呗。”

“室……室长？”

唐川在上铺套了半个T恤衫，也探下头来笑眯眯地：“是啊室长，一起呗。

“昨天你回来的晚，但是室长选举表上，我们都填了你自己的名字，包括你自己的。”

“你们……”

段弋看着正乐不可支的那两个人，心中突然涌上点说不出的暖意，那点被自己闹不清的小心思和被江老师吊着的那种无奈不安的感觉，仿佛也被驱散的无影无踪了。

而且，易烊千玺今晚要来住，他心中莫名多了点期待和雀跃。

如果能尽早结束在江老师那边的事情，晚上的时间就更多了。

段弋脸上终于有了点笑意，他好整以暇地靠在上下铺的床梯扶手上，语气带着舒适：“好啊，反正室长我都忙完了，就在这边等你们。”

正幸灾乐祸的谢唐两个人都愣住了，半晌唐川才说：“……室长，原来你比我想象的要……臭屁啊。”

……

段弋脸不由得变臭了。谢绍洲在旁边没憋住噗一声又笑出声来。

带着期待和改变的早晨，真是愉快啊。

——————————————————————————————————

下了军训，段弋打开手机，发现程驰给他发了消息。这程驰是他高中刚入学时认识的高三学长，两个人因为班级工作交涉的事情认识了，父母恰好又是多年未见面的老同学，就这么走近成了好友。段弋点开语音，传来程驰一贯随意懒散的声音：“你那边结束了吗？要不要一起吃个饭？”

“不了驰哥，我今晚还得去江老师那里。”段弋抱歉地笑了两声，回了条消息。程驰回复地很快，似乎也没太惊讶，问了两句这两天军训累不累，同学好不好相处之类的话。段弋正想跟他说一声回聊的时候，他又发过来一条语音。

“其实主要是想告诉你一声，今晚会组织突击查寝，往年惯例都是这样，让你们宿舍的人有个心理准备。”

段弋愣了一下，随即了然：“嗯，知道了。”

他快步往宿舍走着，顺便点开了谢绍洲的对话框。

“今晚有突袭查寝，记得定时关灯。”

他顿了顿，又打了一条消息发过去。

“我的东西都是双份备用的，如果易烊千玺缺什么用的，直接去我柜子找就行。”

唐川拉着易烊千玺往食堂走，热火朝天地和他说着上次换服遇到的奇葩队友，一转头发现谢绍洲落后几步低头看着手机，嘴角带着抹奇怪的笑容。

“诶你干嘛呢，快跟上来。”唐川冲着谢绍洲喊。

谢绍洲抬头，看了眼前面等着他的一脸纯良的易烊千玺。

论美貌的绵羊到底能吸引多少大野狼。

晚上8点28分。

段弋看看眼手表，莫名有些焦躁。江崇到底是同意他进了特训班，但却没向他解释为什么一直让自己做一些看起没有意义的事情。

“段弋，你是个优秀的孩子，总有一天你会知道的。”

了了一桩心事，段弋从办公室出来，他看了眼手机，8点43分，还不算晚。程驰又给他发了一条文字消息：“你们宿舍，今晚人齐吗？”

他刚想回复，段父突然来了电话。

“小弋，你快回家一趟。”

段弋心倏而一紧，他握紧了手机：“妈现在怎么样了？”

“……她在阳台，死活不让别人接近她，孟医生的胳膊被她抓了两下，你快回来看看吧。”

段弋狠狠一咬牙挂了电话，快步走下楼梯。

宿舍。

谢绍洲把拖鞋垂直扔在易烊千玺脚边：“穿上吧，这是室长备用的拖鞋，全新的，他让你直接用就行。”

“嗯，谢谢。”易烊千玺把脚踩进拖鞋里。宿舍门被推开，唐川拎着两个暖壶进来：“玺弟，热水打来了，你快去卫生间擦擦吧。”

谢绍洲从床底下拿出来两个水盆，易烊千玺接过盆，刚想说什么，唐川就推着易烊千玺进了卫生间。“不去浴室就是不方便。玺弟你太害羞了。”“这个毛巾也是室长的，新的，直接用就行。”

谢绍洲看着热火朝天调水温的两个人，嘴张了张又闭上，叹了口气。回头收拾床上散落的扑克牌。余光见唐川关上卫生间的门，把暖壶放到原位置上。

“对了，今晚会突击查寝，咱们得做好准备。”

“啥？！”唐川惊讶地抬头，“现在几点了？！”

谢绍洲把手上排好的牌放到桌子上，看了眼手机：“这都10点58了。”

他俩正说着话，突然从宿舍楼很远的地方传来一阵剧烈的喧闹声，紧接着迅速地安静了，包括门外走廊也安静了下来。

“啊我草，是不是要来查寝了！”唐川小声吼着，但听他的声音显然是兴奋大于恐慌，他三步并两步地爬上床铺，捂在被子里兴奋地嘿嘿笑。

“唐川你小点声，是不是有病！”谢绍洲赶紧关了灯，摸黑躺回床上，“咱们在三楼，再快也得等会儿时间才查上来吧。我问问室长他在哪儿。”

“你听，有人上来了。”

“走廊灯都灭了，够刺激的。”

“诶等会儿，玺弟是不是还在卫生间洗漱来着？！！”

“什么情况啊？”易烊千玺的声音透过玻璃门传出来。

段弋安顿好打了镇静剂睡下的段母，便赶紧打车回了学校。他在车上看了眼时间，已经11点了。谢绍洲给他发了个短信，问他在哪里。

他回了消息，让谢绍洲说自己在老师那里，别露馅。

宿舍楼里一片黑暗。他看了眼自己的手表，11点15分。

不知道查寝结束了没。段弋一咬牙，刷卡进了宿舍大门，摸着黑两三阶并一阶地上了楼梯。

……  
……  
……  
……  
……

“11点了还不按时关灯？！”

“你是哪个宿舍的？！”

……楼下传来或远或近的质问声议论声，陆沉按开手机看了眼时间，11点06分。

“三楼这边交给我，你们去其他楼层就行。”陆沉拿着手电筒，神情自然地向着同组夜巡的委员们说道。

此时走廊里一片漆黑，陆沉看着灯光远去，同僚们上了楼梯，他才转身打着手电朝着目的地走去。

他走到一间寝室门口立住，伸出修长的手指敲了敲有些厚重的木门。

“查房。”

房间里唐川正打算爬下床去卫生间帮易烊千玺，被门外的声音吓了一跳又窜进了被窝。

“来了，来了。”谢绍洲利落的一个翻身，他暗自一笑。这熟悉的声音，终于来了。

门后的走道上黑漆漆的，只有个高大的身影举着手电静静的伫在那儿。

“你们宿舍怎么就两个人啊。”陆沉走进门，举着手电筒照了一圈，语气正常地问谢绍洲。

“啊……我们室长去找老师有点事儿还没回来，还有一个同学……在卫生间洗漱。”谢绍洲看着一本正经的陆沉，别过眼去，他觉得自己憋笑要憋疯了。

唐川记挂着还在卫生间的易烊千玺。他偷偷从被子里探出头，看着“检查委员”举着手电走到卫生间门口。

里面没什么动静。陆沉轻轻敲了敲门。

“你洗好了吗？学生会查寝，需要确认身份。”

里面响起一些水声，似乎是把毛巾扔到了水盆里，接着玻璃门被人从里面扶了一下，陆沉听着里面人隔着门板跟他说：“快了，我穿上衣服就出去。”

紧接着响起来的还有布料摩擦声，声音很轻，在漆黑的环境里像羽毛尖儿一样一下一下挠在陆沉心上，挠的他心痒痒。

卫生间门被打开，易烊千玺披着浴巾光脚踩在地板上，他仰头看着穿着棉质黑色长袖和牛仔破洞裤的陆沉，活脱脱清爽校草的模样。

怎么……是他？

易烊千玺满心疑惑。他当然认识这个厉害的师兄，在食堂里他也认出来了，但没想到他连查寝这种事也会来。

按理说不应该很忙吗，哪有那么多空回学校？

“陆……陆沉师兄，”易烊千玺犹豫着开口，“你好。”

“陆沉？！”唐川一下子从被窝里坐起来，“我的妈呀，是真的传奇师兄吗？”

传奇师兄……谢绍洲默默在内心吐槽这个外号。

那边两个人还愣在门口，陆沉的目光不由自主地黏在易烊千玺身上，他应该是洗完头发又擦了身上，头顶干了点，水珠顺着略长的发丝一点点向下，蓄在黑色的发尖，蹭着他白皙的脖子，淌在锁骨和大片露出的胸口。陆沉不禁喉头发紧。

“你好。”

“师兄师兄，我们没骗你吧，真的有三个人，再加上我们室长，人全了。”唐川的声音在陆沉背后响起，陆沉回过神来，易烊千玺还在看着他，这张脸陆沉这几天已经在屏幕上温习了无数遍，从小到大的影像资料。但近看他挺翘的鼻梁，眉间一点小痣，琥珀色的眼睛，尤其是他带着点疑惑专注地看人的时候，和屏幕里比起来，更加青涩且柔软。

陆沉开口：“301宿舍，查寝时一人未按时归位，不及格。”

什么？

唐川急忙在身后说：“师兄，我们室长是去找老师了。”

谢绍洲似笑非笑地靠在床边看戏。

“不是他。”陆沉一瞬不瞬地看着易烊千玺，身体微微前倾，“未在规定时间就寝，正在洗漱，当然也算。”

唐川半张着嘴愣在原地。

谢绍洲在心里“噗”了一声。

易烊千玺瞪大眼睛，他没想到这个人会说出这么赖皮的理由。

陆沉看着他可爱的样子，下意识想伸手捏他的脸颊。

易烊千玺莫名想跑，身体下意识地后仰试图躲开陆沉的手。他开口，声音莫名地发软发颤：“师兄，你这是针对我。”

陆沉心里被这句软绵绵的话戳破了泡，酸溜溜热乎乎的东西流出来，瞬间漫延到他四肢百骸。

他俯身，声音也软下去，低沉地往易烊千玺耳朵里钻：“给你个弥补的机会。”

易烊千玺披着军训服外套走出宿舍，陆沉在后面跟着他，眼睛不由自主瞥向他踩在黑色拖鞋里的脚，他的脚踝很白，两侧有着很深的凹陷，随着他的脚步牵扯，踝骨凸起，再往上就是修长流畅小腿的线条。

唐川望着两个人远去的背影在门口焦急地跺脚。旁边宿舍的门打开，一个同学探出脑袋：“你们宿舍谁被带走了？”

“是易烊…………关你什么事！”唐川正满肚子怨气没地方发，逮着撞上来的人就是一顿吼。谢绍洲赶紧过来把他拉回宿舍。关上门，唐川哭丧着脸一屁股坐在易烊千玺床边：“好不容易带着人回来住一回宿舍，还撞上这么个不讲理的师兄。大半夜的被带走了。我对不起咱们玺弟啊……”

谢绍洲象征性地拍了拍他肩膀：“你急得跟个老妈子似能有啥用。”

“我……”宿舍门突然被人打开，段弋出现在门口，他举着手机喘着气，显然是一路飞奔上来。他看着面前这两个人，又看了看空空如也的床铺，问：“易……易烊千玺呢？”

唐川抬起头：“刚刚被带走了，你上来的时候没看见吗。”

段弋愣住了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

“诶给你们说个事儿，昨晚查寝的时候，我看到易烊千玺被拉出去了。”

“被谁？！”

“不知道，好像就是学生会查寝的……听说是因为查寝什么不合格……”

“等等，我懵逼了，不合格为什么要拉他出去啊？”

“你看错了吧，今天扣分名单上没有看见易烊千玺名字啊。”

“……我觉得我肯定没看错，就是他。”

“？我觉得这里面有点什么骚操作。”

“拉他出去的是谁啊？”

“……这我就不知道了。”

“说不定不是拉出去说查寝的事呢。人家私下有交情呗……”

“哪儿跟哪儿啊这都……”

宁誉头转来转去听了半天，最后不耐烦地下结论：“你们七嘴八舌的说的我头都晕了。没个正经数的东西瞎猜干嘛。”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


段弋闷闷地喝着水，耳边听着宁誉跟身后一堆人压低声音热火朝天的议论。他眯着眼，眼神时不时瞟向坐在那边水泥地上的易烊千玺，看他闭着眼休息，整个人坐成一小团特别乖巧。

今天太阳特别大，而且不知道怎么的，今天有好多人开始围着易烊千玺坐着，时不时有人轻轻捅一下他的胳膊把准备好的冻榴莲递上去，亲密程度完全不是昨天可以比的。听宁誉说是因为易烊千玺昨天住宿舍的时候跟楼里许多人都说了话，这种生活上亲近的感觉一下子就让许多人飘飘欲仙起来。

而且，他知道的是，易烊千玺的确是被人拉走了，而且一晚上都没回来。问了唐川和谢绍洲，他俩一个支支吾吾，一个说没看清是谁。

段弋冷着脸，看着乌泱一群人莫名觉得有些不爽。

目光落在他那截暴露在灼烈阳光下的白皙后颈时，他被沾着汗液的绒毛亮晶晶地晃了一下眼睛。

段弋顿了顿，拿着水瓶站起身，若无其事地朝那边溜达过去。

易烊千玺觉得眼睛酸的厉害，从今天早上起来就这样了。整个人也没什么精神，被热气熏得昏昏沉沉，热起来再流些汗，几乎就快睁不开，别人凑过来说话他都是半眯着眼回应的，全然不知搭话的人被他难得慵懒昏软的样子迷得不知道东南西北的。

恍惚间也要睡着了，他是真的有些累了。

突然觉得眼前的太阳光被谁给挡住了，眼皮那种灼烈红热的感觉一下子就得到了解放，舒服了很多，他慢慢睁开眼睛，只看见一个高大的身影背对着他站着，正好给他挡出来一个不大不小的凉荫，把整个人都包括在里面。

段弋眼睛隐在帽檐下面，只露出半个脸和下巴，无所谓地暴露在太阳下面，继续仰头拿着水瓶喝水。

易烊千玺看着他的背影，轻轻歪了歪头，若有所思。

昨晚……

夏夜的风很凉爽，空旷的操场上微微泛起一层薄雾，随着微风浸泡在月光下。

黑色湖泊。

易烊千玺安静地在前面走着，他微微仰着头，琥珀色的眼睛里融化了夜色微微晃着，似乎忘了来这里的目的，他又习惯性地走了神。

陆沉在他侧后方跟着，看着他微眯着眼睛安静地走神，他心头突然泛上来点久违的甜味，混着学生时代久远的记忆和鼻尖闻到的青草香气。

操场上一个人都没有，只有白天翻越高板墙训练时立的几组板墙和帆布体操垫。易烊千玺走到最近的一组面前停下，回过头看着陆沉。

他面色沉静，但陆沉总觉得他眼里带着似有似无的笑，可能还是不相信自己一个毕业多年的影帝学长能做出这种事来。

开玩笑的吧，陆沉想着想着，自己嘴角也慢慢浮上点笑意。

反正这也不是自己的最终目的，只是忍不住随手想尝的甜头。

又不过分。

他把两手抱在胸前，朝易烊千玺一抬下巴：“翻吧，翻够二十个就让你回去。”

易烊千玺睁大眼睛，除去眼角那点媚，他的眼睛懵圆懵圆的，像猫又像考拉。

等他反应过来，有点迟疑地向陆沉确认：“真……真的？”

陆沉没说话，只是注视着他。

易烊千玺眨眨眼，这个师哥好奇怪。

他咬咬嘴唇转身站在高板墙前，把肩上的军训服外套脱下来，扬手一把扔过去。外套划过一道漂亮的抛物线，落到了后面垒了几层高的垫子上。

他又回头看了眼陆沉，略微扬起头，陆沉感觉到了一点挑衅之意，轻轻笑了笑。

他看着只穿了白T恤黑色运动短裤的背影轻盈地跃起，两个手抓住墙边，利落的撑起，两只脚在墙头停顿了一下后迅速跃下，一系列动作轻盈流畅，就算穿着拖鞋也没对他造成什么影响。

陆沉的笑容在他翻上墙头时凝固了。

一层黑色的运动裤布料包裹着浑圆挺翘的屁股，正对着陆沉的视线，随着动作褶皱加深，勾勒出圆润肉感的曲线，在月光下朦朦胧胧地诱人，又随着主人的动作迅速消失。

陆沉觉得不怪自己视线猥俗，因为实在太吸引人。

可是……

易烊千玺显然是没意识到这件事。

陆沉看着易烊千玺浑然不觉的一遍遍重复着动作，那勾人的场景一次次地映入眼帘，他的眼神逐渐暗沉。

翻到第十一个，易烊千玺微微喘着气，运动松络了他的神经，他索性踢掉拖鞋，光滑的脚板直接踩在粗糙的地面上，略微麻痒的触感传到大脑，他有些兴奋地勾着舌尖舔了舔唇。两个小涡调皮地跑了出来。

陆沉正沉沉盯着人想着什么，突然看见那个纤细的身影在墙上晃悠了一下，似乎是要站不稳摔下来。陆沉下意识的身体比思想先行动，一个箭步上去就把要跌下来的人锢住身子拽到怀里。

易烊千玺觉得脚底一阵刺痛，不知道是刚刚踩到了什么东西，他抓紧木板，晃了两下，但也还能站的住，突然被身后一只有力的胳膊拉了下来，整个身子一下子撞在背后人坚韧的怀里，撞得他有些痛。男人沉重的呼吸一下下打在他的耳畔，他还没从这一阵突然失重的惊吓和眩晕里清醒过来：

“……师哥？” 

陆沉抱着怀里那柔软温热的身体，短时间的运动让易烊千玺的身上蒸腾出来一点热气，带着点特别的香气，说不上来是什么，但就是特别好闻，他隐秘又贪恋地嗅着。满脑子都是刚刚手下的触感，柔软绵实的，让人上瘾。

易烊千玺。

你果然……

易烊千玺突然觉得自己后腰上被什么东西顶着，随着他的动作滑下来戳着他的臀肉，隔着薄薄的运动裤布料一下子划出一道酥痒麻热。

他猛地一震，愣了愣，随即面颊爆红。

靠……

刚刚检查敲门，他在卫生间里着急。

竟然忘了穿内裤。

……

他脸红着忘了挣扎，在人怀里愣了几秒钟，气馁地嘟了嘴。

陆沉从后面看见他红透了的耳朵，大抵也知道他终于明白过来了，见他只是懊恼，却忘了移开屁股，显然是意识不到身后这团巨物对他的威胁有多大。

太稚嫩了。

还是太早了。

“易烊千玺。”陆沉开口，易烊千玺被紧贴着他耳廓的低沉声音搔刮地轻颤了一下。

陆沉没继续说，短暂的沉默让易烊千玺心头一紧，耳朵更红了。

他犹豫了一下，刚想硬着头皮问一句，身后突然又传来声音。

“还有八个没做。”

等陆沉再次回神的时候，他发现易烊千玺正站在他面前睁着那双猫眼，月光下，他的眼神过于温柔，仿佛带了点常有的悲悯，还混着点不易察觉的羞赧：“师哥。”

“……谢谢你刚刚接着我。”

多么单纯又善解人意。

陆沉压下脑海中的臆想，轻轻笑了笑，嗓音有些喑哑：“嗯，没事。做够了，可以走了。”

大约还沉浸在刚刚懊恼羞涩的情绪里，易烊千玺也没再多说什么，默默地光脚踩过去穿他刚踢掉的拖鞋。

等他穿好了，他听见陆沉在他身后说：“你要来特训课吗？”

易烊千玺没听清，转过头问：“什么？”

夜风把他柔软的头发吹得有些凌乱，陆沉拿着他的外套，一如既往从容不迫的样子走过来递给他，又问了一遍：“特训课，你要不要来。”

易烊千玺从他手里接过外套，略微歪头想了想：“江崇老师？”

陆沉点头。“他很厉害。”

易烊千玺似乎也很认同，捏着手里的外套布料。一阵夜风吹来，他抖了两下，连忙穿上了外套。

陆沉看易烊千玺没说话，想着他也许是在考虑什么。他想了想，开口：“江老师这边的课时间很灵活，一周只要够五个半天的课就可以，就算你有活动离校也可以灵活调整。”

“……嗯。”

易烊千玺抬起头笑了笑，嘴角抿出两个涡：“让我再想一想吧，谢谢你，师哥。”

他转过身，陆沉看着他离去的背影，窈窕又挺拔。一截后脖颈白生生的，在月光下诱人得很。

静了一会儿，陆沉往那个方向抬起手，仿佛想轻轻触碰什么。

突然，他猛地向一个方向转过头去。

那边是操场围栏，一排黑色的栏杆上被植物爬行得影影绰绰，没有人。

但陆沉觉得不对劲。以他长时间对镜头的感觉，不会错。

刚刚一定有什么东西在对着自己。或者说，对着易烊千玺。

易烊千玺快走到宿舍楼下的时候，突然觉得有些怪异。身上那些不重要的感觉散去，屁股那里的感觉隐隐浮上来，有些疼，大约是刚刚撞的。

抬脚走了两步，他又愣了愣停下。随后脸上腾起来一层热气。

好像不光是疼的感觉。

看……看他的反应应该也没注意到吧。

……

他脸红着站了一会儿，有些手足无措地在军训服外套口袋里找了一下，庆幸地呼了口气，拿出手机。

“喂，胖虎，麻烦你来接我一趟吧。”

————————————————

那晚回去以后，陆沉脑海里乱糟糟的，那一截白生生的后脖颈却异常清晰，仿佛近在眼前。手上的触感仿佛也在。

睁开酸软的眼皮，夜色透过深蓝色窗帘，在房间里像海水一样浮动着。

他叹了口气，起身去浴室处理狼狈的胯间。

一向无梦的陆沉做梦了。

还是在操场上，梦里他上前一步，胯间那鼓起来的一团正对着易烊千玺。

易烊千玺瞪大眼睛，水汪汪的盛满惊吓。

陆沉沉声说：“怎么，还看上瘾了？转过身去。”

还没等易烊千玺反应过来，他一把把人掀了过去，他把身下人柔软的上半身压在垫子上，一只手解开腰带拉开拉链，滚烫巨大的阴茎弹出来，隔着运动裤顶在易烊千玺屁股上。

身下人这回仿佛知道了是什么，先是一愣，随即开始扭动挣扎。随着动作身上一阵一阵诱人的味道让陆沉胯下阴茎勃起的更厉害，隔着薄薄一层裤子布料把易烊千玺软乎乎的臀肉顶出一个窝。

陆沉深吸一口气，冷冷地说：“你怕什么，又不脱你裤子。”

易烊千玺愣了愣，硬着头皮开口，声音颤抖微弱：“……那……你要干嘛……”

陆沉没说话，易烊千玺更慌了。

“你……”

陆沉说：“转过身来。”

易烊千玺转身，坐在地上仰头看着半跪的陆沉。

陆沉的眼神深邃沉黑，也看着他，大手轻轻握住了他的后颈，另一只手伸到下面，就这样凝视着他开始打飞机。

易烊千玺的脸腾地一下红透了，琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着羞耻的水光，无地自容地被动和陆沉深邃的眼睛对视着。

他的眼神越来越凶狠 像是要把他拆吃入腹。

易烊千玺像是被吓到的小动物，轻轻呜咽，表情委屈，澄澈圆透的眼睛一下沁出一汪泪来，在眼眶里晃晃悠悠。眼角上挑的弧度飞扬的似乎要把人带到天上去。

浴室里陆沉闷哼一声，身体微微颤抖着结束了脑海里这场荒唐的博弈。

看着自己狼狈不堪的右手苦笑一下，他头靠在墙壁上，把刚刚幻想里扶着易烊千玺脖颈的左手轻轻搭在眼眶上。

还得等到什么时候呢。

接下来的几天，陆沉没再给谢绍洲安排什么任务，谢绍洲憋着一肚子疑问，偷偷观察了易烊千玺，发现他和平常没什么两样，更是满肚子想不通。

直到军训结束那个下午，他在一片欢呼告别的人群里无意中向外瞅见围栏外停着的那辆眼熟的奔驰G500。

感情已经不需要自己间接监视，自己直接跑过来看了。啧啧。

陆沉站在围栏外面，手上搭着西服外套，准备去参加活动的车就在不远处停着。苏玫在车里等着他，轻轻叹了口气。

陆沉目光悠远，却始终专注地落在那一个人身上。操场夕阳褪去烈性，变得柔和体贴，他看着易烊千玺累的通红却满是兴奋的小脸，拇指在食指上若有若无地捻来捻去。

事实证明那天晚上他不对劲的感觉是对的。第二天，论坛上果然多了一张那天晚上易烊千玺披着军训服走回宿舍的背影照片。发帖人依旧是神秘的论坛创立者，然而画面里本该自己站着的地方，却被p掉了。

陆沉想着那张角度奇特的照片，深深皱着眉头。

那边操场上少年们喧闹的声音把陆沉的思绪拉了回来，陆沉隐隐约约听出来他们要去ktv唱歌，穿着军训服的少年人们有说有笑地勾肩搭背往宿舍那边走。

他看着易烊千玺的背影，被唐川勾着肩膀乖顺地跟着走，走着走着突然像想起了什么，似乎是要转头往身后看去。

陆沉心脏猛地一跳，随后冷静下来。

他发现易烊千玺的视线并没有落在这边。他目光逡巡了一圈，似乎在人群里找到了什么要找的东西，眼睛倏而一亮，随后嘴角慢慢抿出浅浅的梨涡，仿佛一触即破的洁白水泡，神情柔软地不可思议。

陆沉只觉得胸膛内有什么东西翻腾着冲出来，在盛夏末尾的夕阳下托着他整个人升腾着往天上飘。

实在是他太过美好。

——————————————————————————————————————————

ktv走廊上灯光刺眼地明亮，隐隐透着各个包间喧闹动感的音乐声，拐过包间走廊，卫生间的灯光变得昏暗，似乎没什么人在里面。

易烊千玺撑在洗手池边，轻轻松了一口气，拉下了口罩，被兜藏的嘴唇放出来，红嫩嫩的，有点肿。

他脸上带着微醺的醉意，似乎有点得逞餍足地笑了一下，轻轻用气声念出那个人的名字，

“段弋。”

他回过神来想洗把脸，打开水龙头撩起水往脸上扑，水声掩盖了身后传来的脚步声。

他刚关上水龙头，耳畔没了流水的杂音，洗手间里一下安静了下来。就在此时，身后突然响起了一个低沉的男声。

“哟，这不是易师弟吗。”

一个陌生的嗓音就在身后响起，着实把满脸水珠紧闭双眼的易烊千玺吓了一跳。他摸索着手去找放在一旁的纸巾。身后人先一步拿到，朝他手边递了过去。

易烊千玺一顿，下意识说了句谢谢。

擦掉眼睛上的水珠，易烊千玺睁开双眼去看镜子里的自己和站在自己身后带着笑意的人。

没见过。但既然叫自己师弟，想必也是中戏的。

他没听见脚步声，也不知道这人在他身后注视了他多久。

易烊千玺下意识地感到厌烦，他讨厌这种无孔不入的监视感和莫名的自来熟。

仅次于被围观的感觉。

程驰笑起来懒洋洋的自带痞气，他目不转睛地盯着易烊千玺还挂着水珠的脸庞，看着他有点防备的眼神，笑容变得更深邃：“哦……忘了自我介绍，我叫程驰，16级表演系。”

易烊千玺觉得有几分耳熟，似乎在什么时候听过这个名字。

他正在走神，突然一只手臂从他身侧探过来，似乎是伸手想揽他的肩膀。

易烊千玺下意识一躲，转身从程驰身前移出来，防备地靠在洗手池边。

程驰像是感觉不到他的防备之意似的，仍挂着懒洋洋的笑意：“学弟可真见外。送的水不喝也就罢了，连个肩膀都不要搂，比女孩子还矜持。”

易烊千玺想起来，原来是前两天给他送水的那几个同学提到过这个名字。

他当然不会轻易喝不认识的人给的水，听着他带着几分调笑意味的话语，不由自主地颦起眉来。

而此刻程驰却不动声色却俯身凑过来，轻笑着道：“哟，嘴唇怎么这么肿？看样子我那个师弟技术不怎么好啊。”

易烊千玺闻言脸色沉了下来，声音里也带着冷意：“关你什么事。”

程驰近距离看着他沾着水珠的白嫩脸庞，还带着点醉酒的醺红，偏偏眉眼带着清冷的防备，嘴唇红艳艳，不由觉得内心更加热痒难耐，带笑的双眼瞬间染上了点欲望，声音也哑了点：“为什么不和我试试呢，我技术肯定比他好。”说着抬手像是要勾他的下巴。

易烊千玺下意识抬手挥开程驰的手，特别响的一声。程驰把手缩回去，竟像被打痛一样抚摸着手背，扬起的嘴角以肉眼可见的速度坍塌下来。

易烊千玺目睹着程驰的表情变化，下意识地往后退去。

而此刻程驰怎么可能轻易地放走易烊千玺，他突然逼近，一下把人紧紧压上洗手池，手臂紧紧禁锢住怀里的人。

易烊千玺自然是狠命挣扎，但他力气不算大，边挣扎边委委屈屈地哼了一声，像小猫不耐烦却无可奈何的呻吟。程驰轻而易举地环着他的细腰，任凭他挣扎摩擦，两个人身体之间很快就起了一层汗。

易烊千玺眼角有点泪沁出来。他本来眼睛水就多，但凡有点情绪波动眼角都会存泪，盛着亮光晃晃悠悠。程驰似乎看迷了，下意识就亲上他潮湿的眼角。

下一秒程驰身后就有人狠劲把他拽开，狠狠一拳招呼到脸上，直接把他打得踉跄着歪倒在一边。

易烊千玺一愣。陆沉带着冷意的脸出现在他面前，紧紧盯着他，似乎是确定他没什么事以后，才转头把他挡在身后，居高临下地看着倒在地上的程驰。

程驰扶着地板挣扎着站起身，看来是口腔被撞破了，嘴角慢慢渗出些血沫来，他赤红的双眼恨恨地看着陆沉，随后又移到他身后锁定着易烊千玺，目光里带着暴怒与狠意又夹杂着求而不得的欲望。

易烊千玺被这样的目光看的全身一颤，本能地想要退后，陆沉却往背后一把握住他的手，易烊千玺下意识向外抽了一下手，没抽动，目光落在陆沉的背上，现在他已经被严严实实护在身后，阻挡程驰的视线。

陆沉慢悠悠开口，声音里却带着压迫：“听说程海生特别希望你今年能拍上《破晓》。”

程驰往地上唾了一口血沫：“关你屁事。”

陆沉手掌托着易烊千玺的手，手指无比自然地勾上来衔了他的食指，从指尖到纤长的指节来回细细地揉弄，柔嫩凉软的手感让他满意的眯了眯眼。嘴上轻描淡写地说：

“我不介意让他老泪纵横一次。”

陆沉面色阴暗下去，语调却轻松：“或者拍戏的时候出了意外，老来丧子呢。”

程驰不说话了，只是恨恨地咬着牙齿。

看着问题已经解决，陆沉转身腾出一只手来搭在易烊千玺后颈上，带着薄茧的手指轻轻抚摸着细嫩的皮肤，带着点安抚意味：“走吧。”

易烊千玺有些发愣：“去哪儿？”

陆沉难得眯着眼笑了，浓长的睫毛盖着深邃漆黑的眼睛，在眼窝映下阴影，似乎是真的开心：“教你怎么防身。”


End file.
